HIRO: Red Vs Blue-The Blood Gulch Chronicles
by ironfist97
Summary: General Ironwood decides to have a class learn about how the Atlas Military combats the Grimm. However, the two teams he chose for this assignment, were already in a feuding battle. To the Red's: They want to prove that they are better than the Blue's. For the Blue's...well, it's basically the same. This is their story. Not the best synopsis.[During Volume 2]
1. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, it's ironfist97.**

 **I am doing a separate Fanfic for Dead Fantasy Volume 2 and Red Vs Blue. I know this is a very sloppy move, and yes you are right. I really messed up here, I should have just done this from the very beginning. I'm really sorry, but this will help the story make more sense for you all.**

 **Now then, this storyline will center around the first season of Red Vs Blue, which serves as the beginning of the Blood Gulch Chronicles. Here, we will see Glynda Goodwitch and several other students become caught in the middle of the turf war between the Red's and Blue's**

 **Once again, I am sorry about this. I know that I defenintly messed up on this part. But I promise, that this is how the Red Vs Blue Storyline is gonna go out. I promise that the story will be worth the wait, I know most of you probably won't read the Red Vs Blue story, but its the best I can with this storyline, and I hope you all will enjoy it. Thank you all for reading my series, it makes me feel happy, and I promise that the entire HIRO story will be great. I promise this to you all.**

 **So, comment and let me know what you all think about this. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Red Gets a Delivery

_**OC Story: You've Been Warned!**_

 **Disclaimer: All RWBY characters, locations, settings, and themes are property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Red Vs Blue is property of Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **HIRO: Red Vs Blue**

 **Chapter 1:Red Gets a Delivery**

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy: Amphitheater)**

Outside of the Beacon Amphitheater, a Atlas soldier clad in red armor waited in front of it, as Grif and Simmons approached him.

"Hurry up, ladies. This ain't no ice cream social." The soldier in red armor said.

"Ice cream social?" Simmons asked, as he and Grif exchanged looks.

"Stop the pillow talk, you two. Anyone want to guess why I gathered you here today?"

"Uh, is it because the festival is over and you're sending us home?" Grif asked.

"That's exactly it, Private. Vytal Festival's over. Atlas won. Turns out you're the _big_ hero and we're gonna hold a parade in your honor. I get to drive the float, and Simmons here IS IN CHARGE OF CONFETTI!"

"I'm no stranger to sarcasm, sir."

"Goddamn it, Private! Shut your mouth or else I'll have Simmons slit your throat while you're asleep!"

"Oh I'd do it, too." Simmons said.

"I know you would Simmons. Good man." Sarge said."...Couple of things today, ladies. Command has seen fit to increase our ranks here at Temporary Outpost Number One.

"Crap. We're getting a rookie." Grif said in annoyance.

"That's right, dead man. Our new recruit will be here within the next week, but today we received the first part of our shipment from Command."

Grif and Simmons look at each other in confusion, as the soldier in red armor turned towards the Amphitheater.

"Lopez, bring up the vehicle."

A large, armor-plated, jeep-like vehicle came in from the left side of the Amphitheater with Lopez(wearing the standard Atlas soldier armor, but his face was completely hidden by his helmet) in the drivers seat, who pulls up along side the Reds.

"Shotgun!" Simmons called out.

"Shotgun!...F**k." Grif said.

The soldier in red armor turned to face the two." May I introduce our new, light reconnaissance vehicle. It has four inch armor plating, mag bumper suspension, a mounted machine gunner position, and total seating for three. Gentlemen, this is the M12 LRV! I call it the Warthog.

"Why Warthog, sir?" Simmons asked.

"Because M12 LRV is too hard to say in conversation, son."

"I know, but why Warthog? I mean, it doesn't really look like a pig." Grif said.

"...Say that again."

"I think it looks more like a puma."

"Uh, you mean like the weapon company?" Simmons asked.

"No, like a puma. It's a big cat, like a lion."

"You're making that up." The soldier in red armor said.

"I'm telling you, it's a real animal!"

"Simmons, I want you to poison Grif's next meal."

"Yes sir!" Simmons said.

The soldier in red armor turns and points to the Warthog." Look, see these two tow hooks? They look like tusks, and what kind of animal has tusks?"

"A walrus." Grif said.

"Didn't I just tell you to stop making up animals?!"

* * *

On the rooftop of the Beacon Cafeteria, the soldier in cobalt armor is wielding a sniper rifle, and was viewing the reds through its scope. The soldier in aqua armor walks up to him, wielding a M6D pistol.

"What is that thing?" The aqua colored soldier asked.

The soldier in cobalt armor lowers his rifle." I don't know, man. Looks like uh...looks like they've got some sorta car down there. We'd better get back to base and report it."

"A car? How come they get a car!?"

"What are you complaining about, Tucker? We're about to get a tank in the very next drop."

"You can't pick up chicks in a tank."

"Oh, you know what? You could bitch about anything couldn't you? We're going to get a tank, and you're worried about chicks. What chicks are we gonna pick up, man? And secondly, how are you gonna pick up chicks in a car that looks like that?"

"(sighs)...What kind of car is it?"

The cobalt armored soldier looks through the scope again." I dunno. I've never seen a car like that before. It looks like a...uh...like a big cat of some kind."

"...What, like a puma?"

"Yeah, man, there you go." The cobalt soldier notices the doors to the Amphitheater open, as Glynda and her class walk out. Amongst these students were Hero, Oliver, Jaune, and Nora. Glynda and the students walk towards the reds, as they stand in a straight line." Oh s**t, we got students incoming."

"Kids? Just shoot them down."

"I'm not going to jail, for shooting down a bunch of teenagers!"

* * *

"Whoa..." Nora said, as she and Oliver, along with a few students ran up to the Warthog." It's a puma!"

"See? She can tell its a puma!" Grif yelled.

"Simmons, if Grif speaks out of line, you have my permission to shoot him." The soldier in red armor said.

"Yes sir!" Simmons said, as he pointed his rifle at Grif.

"Miss Valkyrie, please step away from the vehicle." Glynda said, getting their attention

"Aww..." Nora said, as she turned her head to Oliver." What do you think, Oliver?"

"Me? Well, I think its a kick-ass lion!"

"Will you kids stop coming up with all of these fake animals!" The soldier in red armor yelled.

"I think it looks like a wild tiger." Jaune said.

"Hmm...I think I'll go with what Nora said." Hero said, as he looked over at Oliver." I think its a puma."

"Alright, that's enough!" The soldier in red armor yelled, getting everyone's attention." It is not a puma, or a lion, or even a wild tiger! It's a Warthog! So, unless anybody has anymore mythical creatures to suggest as a name for the new vehicle, we're going to stick with the Warthog. How about it, Grif?"

"No, sir. No more suggestions." Grif said.

"Are you sure? How 'bout Bigfoot?"

"It's okay."

"Unicorn?"

"No really. Um, I'm cool."

"Sasquatch?"

"Uh, A L-Leprechaun?" Hero asked.

"Hey, he doesn't need any help, kid." Grif said.

"Phoenix?" The soldier in red armor asked.

"(sighs)..."

"How about-"

Glynda:" Ahem! Colonel Sarge!"

Sarge stopped talking, and slowly turned to Glynda, who was staring at him with a serious expression."

"Oh...Uh..."

Glynda rolls her eyes, before looking back at her students." Today, you are all going to experience another option to fighting the creatures of Grimm." She looks back at the Reds." The Atlas Military."

"Hey, that's us." Grif whispered.

"Shut up, Grif." Simmons whispered back.

"This class will serve the purpose of showing us how the Atlas Military operates. How they function on the field of battle. And, how they fight against the Grimm." Glynda said, as she walked up to the Reds." Now, give us your names."

"Yes ma'am!" Sarge yelled, as he stepped up." Hello rookies! I am Colonel Sarge, commander of Red Team!" He looked back at the other two." The soldier in maroon armor is called Simmons! Oh, and the other is Grif..."

Grif:" Aw, come on!"

"Hey, who's the other soldier in the car?" Oliver asked.

"Simple answer! That's our silent soldier: Lopez."

Lopez did not say anything, as he only stared at the students.

"... Yes, well...H-How about we begin this class session." Glynda said, as she began to walk away." All of you, follow me to the aerial docking bay. We will board an airship, and proceed to our destination."

* * *

"Hmm...What's that four-eyed bitch up to?" The soldier in cobalt armor said, as Tucker walks up to him.

"Hey Church. I just got a message from General Ironwood." He said.

"Oh god, what the f**k does he want!?"

"He wants us to head to the Academy docking area. Says he's got an airship ready for us...Dude, I think they're finally sending us back to Atlas!"

"They are?"

* * *

"Um, where are we going, Miss Goodwitch?" Hero asked.

"I am taking you all to a location none of you have been to, as of now." Glynda said, as she continued walking, while the students began to follow her." Our destination is to the north of the Emerald Forest. It is called: Blood Gulch Canyon."

* * *

 **And that's the first RvB chapter! I foreshadowed this, and there appearance in the first story arc of Volume 2 was a clear give away. Welcome to the Red Vs Blue Storyline.**

 **Now, for timeline placement. This storyline would take place after the Mock Battles Arc, and before the Dance Dance Infiltration Arc, since in the real RWBY series, there is a several week gap between the first two arcs of the series. Once again, this along with Dead Fantasy is non-cannon.**

 **Now, onto characters. If any of you are a fan of Red Vs Blue, you all should know who these characters are, and that I had to do some changes with them. The biggest change is making them Atlas soldiers. But have no fear, they will appear in their iconic armor/suit from the original series.**

 **Now then, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	3. Chapter 2: The Rookies

**Chapter 2: The Rookies**

* * *

 **(Blood Gulch)**

Glynda:" Blood Gulch."

A eagle flies over a boxed canyon, where two bases stood across from each other. The eagle lands on the branch of an old tree, before noticing a large shadow move pass it. The shadow belonged to a Bullhead airship, that was flying over the Blood Gulch canyon.

Glynda:" It is a canyon that was used by the military unit known as Project Freelancer. Here, the soldiers of the project would be tested in simulated battles. This canyon was marked by both the military's of Atlas and Vale, after the peace agreement on the island of Vytal.

Inside the airship, Glynda stands in front a holographic board, where the Atlas insignia is being displayed. The students(Hero, Oliver, Jaune, and Nora were in the class) were seated in a sections of desk, while an image of the canyon was shown on the board.

"The purpose of this class is to show you all how the Atlas Military combats the creatures of Grimm." Glynda said." I am well aware that this class is not part of your Huntsmen academic, but this is a request from General Ironwood himself. So, I hope you all will find some experience from this class in the end."

The airship makes for a landing on a nearby cliff. At the Blue team Base: Outpost Alpha, Church and Tucker were standing on the roof, looking out at the boxed canyon. The two were now wearing the new Atlas SPARTAN armor.

"...Hey." Church said.

"...(sighs)Yeah?" Tucker said.

"I thought you said we were leaving Vale, Tucker."

"I thought that's what the message meant..."

"Correct. You _thought_. Because of your _thoughts_ , we're now in the MIDDLE OF THE F**KING DESERT!"

"Look, I'm sorry, alright!? I didn't know Iron-ass would send us out here!"

"Correction _Tucker_. They were supposed to inform _me_ about this! Not _you!_ But now, we're stuck out here, being used as f**king test dolls for a f**king class of snot-nosed kids, who are probably gonna be leaving this school year, all depressed and emo-ish!...oh, god I'm starting to sound like you..."

"...So, you wanna check out the new tank?"

"...Ugh, yeah. Let's go."

"Oh yeah! The rookies here...I forgot to mention that..."

* * *

Simmons and Grif were standing on top of Red Base, while a soldier in red armor was walking up the ramp behind them.

"Hey, that's not exactly what happened." Simmons said.

"Yes, it is. You said 'I'm not going to the Gaves country'. and then the next thing I know you're in a escape pod headed for-"

Before Grif could finish, the red armored soldier walked up to them.

"Excuse me, uh, sirs."

"Sirs?" Grif turned to see the red soldier." Ah crap."

"I was told to report to Blood Gulch Outpost Number One and speak to whoever's in charge."

"Sorry man, Sarge is at Command getting orders. Ain't nobody in charge today."

"Actually, private, he left me in charge while he's gone." Simmons said.

"You are such a kiss-ass."

"Also, he told me if I had any trouble from you I should...(clears throat to...poorly imitate Sarge)'Git in the Warthog, and crush your head like a tomato-can.'"

"That's the worst impression I've ever heard."

"Okay rookie, what's your story?"

The red soldier saluted to the two." Private Donut reporting for duty, sir. I'm ready to fight some Grimm."

"Couple things here, rookie." Grif said." First off, Private Donut? I think somebody needs a new nickname. Secondly, what's with the armor color?"

"This IS the standard issue red."

"Yeah, I know. Listen. Only two kinds of people wear the standard issue armor: officers and recruits. And since you're not threatening to gut me like a fish, you're probably not an officer."

Donut looks over at Simmons." Well, he's wearing red armor."

"No, my armor is maroon." Simmons said." Your armor is red."

"Well, how do I get a different color armor?"

"I bet the blues don't have to put up with this kind of crap."

* * *

Church, Tucker, and a soldier in standard blue armor were looking at a tank, in front of their base.

"So I say to the guy,' how're you gonna get the tank down to the kingdom?'" The soldier said." And he goes,' I'll just put it on the ship' and I go,' if you've got a ship that can carry a tank, why not just put guns on the ship and use it instead?'"

"Hey, kid." Tucker said.

"Yeah?"

"You're ruining the moment. Shut up."

"Oh. Okay. You got it man!"

"You know what? I could blow up the whole god damn world with this thing." Church said.

* * *

"Okay, Private Donut, here's the deal."

"I just refuse to call him Private Donut!" Grif yelled.

"We've got a very important mission for you. You think you can handle it?"

"Absolutely!" Donut cheered.

"We need you to go to the store, and get two quarts of elbow grease."

"Yeah and uh, pick up some headlight fluid for the Puma too." Grif said.

"The what?" Donut asked.

"He means the Warthog." Simmons said.

"You do know where the store is, right, rookie?" Grif asked the newcomer.

"What? Yeah, yeah, of course I do. Sure, no problem." Donut said.

Simmons pointed forward." Well, get going then."

Donut starts to run across the base.

"Other way." Grif said.

Donut turns around and runs in the other direction.

"I knew that." Donut said." Just got turned around that's all."

Grif and Simmons watched Donut running off into the Gulch from the roof of the Red Base.

"How long do you think until he figures out there's no store?" Simmons asked.

"I say..at least a week."

Donut runs through the Gulch, stops, and looks back at the base." Elbow grease...How stupid do they think I am? Once I get back with that headlight fluid, I'm gonna talk to the Sergeant."

"You know what? Forget what I said before." Tucker said." We can definitely picks up chicks in this thing. Probably two or three chicks a piece."

"Oh man, listen to you. What're you gonna do with two chicks?" Church asked.

"Church, women are like Voltron: The more you can hook up, the better it gets."

* * *

"You think that we were too mean to the kid?" Simmons asked.

"Nah, he'll just wonder around the cliffs for a few hours. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Donut approaches the Blue Base.

"Finally, there it is...Oh sweet! They sell tanks!"

* * *

Glynda was viewing all of this from the holographic board, via a small droid camera that was flying around the canyon.

"Oh..." Glynda held a hand to her head in annoyance. She looks back at her class." Alright, change of tactics." She activates her tablet." Pilot, set this airship down for landing. The students are in need of a more, closer experience."

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! Now, this chapter brought us the introduction of two fan-favorite RvB characters, and Glynda asking pilot to take them into the canyon will lead to some...well, over the top events.**

 **Now, this RvB fanfic will center around the first season, all while during HIRO: Volume 2. So, we will be re-introduced to many of the Rvb characters from the original series, and they will all get the RWBY treatment.**

 **Also, regarding the Gaves country, this is a change I made to the real location of the Vegas Quadrant, because real locations do not exist in the world of Remnant.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	4. Chapter 3: Head Noob in Charge

**Chapter 3: Head Noob in Charge**

* * *

Church, Tucker, and the soldier in blue armor were standing next to the tank outside of the Blue Base.

"Yeah I'll let you in on a little secret, I've uh...I've actually got a girl back home." Church said.

"Oh yeah? Girlfriend or wife?" Tucker asked.

"No, man, she's just my girlfriend, ya know? We were gonna get married, but I got shipped out...ah, you know how it works."

"Oh, well, you gonna marry her when you get back?"

"I'm not gonna get married." The soldier in blue armor said." My dad always said, 'Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?'"

"Hey, rookie...did you just call my girlfriend a cow?" Church asked, in a stern tone.

"No, I think he called her a slut!" Tucker yelled.

"I'll tell you what, noob, I could sit out here and listen to you insult my girlfriend all day long, but as it turns out, I got a lot more important job for you to do."

"Great." The soldier said.

"See, we've got this General."

"Right, the General Ironwood guy."

Church looks back at Tucker, before looking back at the rookie."...who likes to come by and make random inspections on bases. So what I'm gonna have you do, is I'm gonna have you go in the base, and stand right next to the flag at attention, just in case he decides to come by."

"When is he coming by?" The soldier asked.

"We never know." Tucker said." Could be today, could be a week from now."

"You want me to stand at attention for a week?"

"You know, you don't sound very grateful." Church said." This is the most important job at the whole base. You're gonna be right there with the flag."

"What's so important about the flag?"

"Oh, come on, don't they teach you guys anything in training?"

"They didn't tell us anything about a flag. Why is it so important?"

"Because it's the flag, man, you know, it's the f...it's the flag, it's...Tucker, you tell him why the flag is so important."

"Well...it's...it's complicated. Uh...It's blue, we're blue." Tucker said.

"It's just important, okay? Trust us. So when the General comes by, the first thing he's gonna want to do is inspect the flag."

"Right."

"So just go in there, you know, far away from us, and wait for him."

The soldier in blue armor turns and runs towards the base, but stops half way and looks back at the two." Uh, how will I know when I see him?"

"There's only three of us out here, rookie. He's gonna be the guy that doesn't look like one of us." Tucker said.

"Now get in there, and don't come out!" Church yelled, before turning to Tucker." Man, that guy is dumber than you are."

"You mean he's dumber than you are."

"Wow, Tucker, that was a great come-back."

The soldier walks out of the base." Uh, Mr. Church? Sir?"

"Oh my god, WHAT!?" Church yelled again, before looking back at Tucker." Tucker, I swear, I'm gonna kill him!"

"Sorry about calling your girl a slut..."

"ROOKIE! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY, GET IN THERE!"

Tucker sees this, before turning around to laugh." Uh-huh huh huh huh!"

Church turns to face Tucker." Tucker, are you laughing at me?"

Donut arrives at the base, and walks up to Church from behind.

"Excuse me, sir, can I ask you a question?" He said.

"Dear God in Heaven, rookie, if I turn around, and you are not inside, I.. I can't be held responsible for what I'm gonna do to you!"

"What did I do?"

"One..."

"Aw, gimme a break."

"TWO!"

"Fine!"

Donut runs into the Blue Base...right around the same time Glynda, Hero, and Jaune walk up to Church and Tucker.

"Private Leonard L. Chur-"

"THREE!"

Church turned and fired a bullet at Glynda, which she stops with a flick of her Crop, causing Hero and Jaune to jump back in surprise. Glynda glares at Church in rising anger, while the blue soldier stands there.

"...Tucker did it.

* * *

Inside the Blue Base, Donut walks up to the soldier in blue armor, while Glynda was attacking Church on the outside, as his screams of pain could be heard from within the base.

"Wow, you got here fast!" The soldier in blue armor said.

"Why is everyone so freakin' rude in this canyon?"

"I'm not, sir. What can I do for you?"

"Finally, someone with a little respect around here."

"Yes sir! I assume you're here because of this..."He turns towards the Blue flag, which was placed right next to him.

"Wait, is this all you have?"

"Uh, yes, sir. That's it!"

"Aw man, this figures. Shit. What about elbow grease?"

"Uhmm..."

"Headlight fluid?"

"No. All we have is this flag."

"Well, I can't go back empty handed. I guess I'll take that."

"Sure, that makes sense. I guess."

Donut walks over and takes the flag. He waves to the soldier, before turning to walk away." Man, they're gonna give me so much shit for coming back with just this stupid flag."

* * *

"So, all I really wanna do, is just spend one moment with her, without being frozen in place." Jaune said to Tucker, while Glynda had Church pinned to the wall of the Blue Base, via her Telekinesis Semblance.

"First off, you're doing it all wrong kid." Tucker said." You need to up your skills. By that, I mean show this Weiss chick that your a badass. Look, all you gotta do, is just get her into a room, where no one can bother you, and...do it."

"Huh? Do what?"

"You know; Bow-chika-bow-wow."

"...What?"

Hero stood to the side, watching all of this happen, as the soldier in blue armor emerges from the base.

"Hey! Just wanted to let you know the General stopped by and picked up the flag!"

"Huh?" Hero said, as he turned to face him." General Ironwood was here?"

"...Who?"

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! So, Donut has obtained the Blue flag, Church has made an attempt(accidentally) on Glynda's life, and the soldier in blue armor called Church's girlfriend a cow! What will happen next!?**

 **Yeah, I know Red team didn't appear in this chapter, but I promise you all that we will definitely see them in the next chapter. Yes, I know the soldier in blue armor has a name, and I will not reveal this name until one of the characters or the soldier himself reveals his name.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	5. Chapter 4: The Package is in the Open

**Chapter 4: The Package is on the Open.**

* * *

Church, Tucker, and the soldier in blue armor were standing on top of Blue Base.

"Let me get this straight...You gave this guy our flag?" Church asked

"Is that bad?" The soldier asked.

"Bad? Oh no, that's not bad. Next time he comes over, why don't you just help him blow up the whole goddamn base?"

"There, there he is." Tucker said, while looking through his sniper rifle.

Church looks through the scope of his rifle." Where? Oh, yeah, oh, I got him. He's sneaking around back behind the cliffs."

"He must be one smart son of a bitch."

* * *

Donut was looking around the canyon, while holding onto the Blue Team flag.

"Oh, man, I am so freakin' lost." He said." Where the hell is the base?"

* * *

"Oh shit...Hey Tucker, look at his armor. It's red."

"Oh man, that means it's their Sergeant."

Soldier in blue armor:" I thought he was a Colonel."

"Well, that makes sense. At least now we know how he got by our defenses."

"Uh, you know...he came in the back door where you guys were standing." The soldier in blue armor said.

"Yeah, while Glynda was throwing Church around like a rag doll." Tucker said.

"And you did f**king nothing to stop her!" Church yelled.

"Hey, I'm not the one who tried to shoot down an all-powerful Huntress."

"I like Miss Glynda, she's a nice lady." The soldier in blue armor said.

"Argh..." Church growled.

"Yeah, okay, well let's take him out then." Tucker said.

"...Roger that. Okay, say goodnight, Sarge."

* * *

Church holds up his rifle, and shoots at Donut, but each shot misses.

Donut crouches to the ground." Son of a bitch!"

* * *

"Aw crap."

Tucker remained silent.

Church turns to face Tucker"...What?"

"You're REALLY not very good with that thing, are you?"

* * *

Donut ran up to the Blue Base while waving the flag." Hey! It's me! Don't shoot! I'm the guy that bought the flag, remember!?"

* * *

"Oh great, now he's taunting us." Tucker said." That's just embarrassing."

"Alright, that's it, I've had it." Church said, as he looked over at the warp portal right next to him." Rookie, you stay here. Me and Tucker, we'll head through the teleporter, we'll cut him off at the pass."

"Right!" The rookie said.

"Tucker, you ready? Let's go."

"There is no way I'm going through that thing." Tucker said.

"Tucker, we don't have time for this. Why would they give us a teleporter if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know, why would they give us a tank that no one can drive?"

"We already tested the teleporter, remember?"

"We threw rocks through it!"

"Yeah, and, so what? The rocks came out on the other side, didn't they?"

"Yeah, but they were all hot and covered with black stuff."

"Oh, so I guess that's what this is all about then. You're afraid of a little black stuff."

"Yes. I am. I am afraid of black stuff."

"Tucker, I almost hate to do this to you." Church raised his gun at Tucker.

"You wouldn't..."

"You know, I look at it like this way: Either A, we go through there and get the flag back, or B, we stay here and I get to kill you. Either way, I win."

"For the record, I want you to know, rocks aren't people."

"Duly noted. Now get in there."

"Crap...Alright. One, two..."

Tucker runs through the portal and doesn't appear on the other side.

"...Huh, he didn't come out on the other side..." The rookie said.

"Yeeaahhh, I've uh-I've decided I'm not gonna use the teleporter."

Church runs off the roof, and leaves the base to chase after Donut."

"Okay, rookie, you stay here! I'll be back with the flag!"

* * *

Grif and Simmons were standing on the roof of the Red Base.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." Simmons said." I didn't hear any shots."

"(sighs) I'm telling you, it was four shots." Grif said." Like bam, bam, bam."

"Wait a second, that's only three bams."

"Bam." Grif held up his rifle and saw Church through its scope." Wait a second, we've got a Blue guy on the move out there."

"Where's he headed?"

Grif moves his rifle to the left and sees Donut." Oh crap. It...it's Donut. And he's got something..." He zooms the scope in on what Donut is holding." It looks like..." He sees that it is the Blue's flag."...Simmons, get the Warthog."

"Heh, you mean the Puma?"

"Yeah, keep making jokes. That'll win the war.

* * *

On a cliff-side, located outside of the canyon, Glynda was watching Church chase after Donut. She pulls out he tablet and contacts a certain someone.

Ironwood(via scroll):" _Yes, Miss Goodwitch?_ "

"General, I need to speak to you about the soldiers you deployed for this class."

Ironwood:" _Is there a problem with them?_ "

"Hmm..."

The rookie:" Um Church? Do you need any help? I can get in the tank and-"

Church:" Get in that tank, and I'll f**king shoot you!"

"...I have several concerns..."

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! Yes, this is very short chapter and I know a few of you may not be happy about this, but I promise you, the chapters from here on out will not be** **disappointing.**

 **Now, I know that I am following the plot of the first season. However, there will be several changes to the overall story. I can't do it now, but these changes will happen later on.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	6. Chapter 5: 21 Giga-Whats?

**Chapter 5: 21 Giga-Whats?**

* * *

Church catches up to Donut and points his gun at him. Donut had already set the flag down, while the two were standing next to a teleporter.

"Freeze!" He yells.

"Hey, why the hell are you shooting at me!? You coulda hit me, dick!" Donut yelled.

"Can it. Don't try to play stupid with me, Sarge. I know who ya are. We've been spying on you for three weeks now."

"I just got here two hours ago. And I'm not a Sergeant, I'm a Private."

"Wait a minute, you're not the Sergeant!"

"Yeah, that's what I just said."

"Well then how the hell did you manage to steal our flag?"

"Steal? I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!"

The teleporter opens...as Tucker comes running out between the two, now wearing black armor.

"Three!" Tucker yelled.

"OH F**K!" Church yelled in surprise.

"HOLY S**T!" Donut yelled along with Church." Who is this guy?"

"What in the hell? Tucker? Is that you?"

"How did you get up here ahead of me?" Tucker asked, as he turned to face Church.

"And what's with that black s**t on your armor?" Donut asked.

Tucker turned and held his gun at Donut." Hey! Freeze, Sarge!"

"Would you stop calling me a Sergeant, I'm still just a Private."

"The Sarge is still a Private?...Oh. My. God. The teleporter sent me back in time."

* * *

Grif and Simmons quickly get in the Warthog, which was playing some very unfamiliar music. Simmons takes control of the gun, while Grif takes the wheel. Lopez stood to the side, and watched the two get into the vehicle.

"Sorry Lopez, we need the jeep." Grif said.

"I'll take gunner." Simmons said, as he took the gunner position." Let's roll."

"How do you turn off the fucking radio in this car?"

"Don't worry Lopez, I'll bring her back in one piece." Simmons said, as Lopez watched the two drive off.

* * *

"Look, I know you don't know me, but you have to believe what I'm about to tell you. Some time in your future I get stationed here in the Kingdom of Vale, and we meet. And, this guy here, he gets promoted to Sergeant of Red Team, and we spy on them. And they get this new jeep, and I'm all like, 'There is no way you can pick up chicks in a tank!'"

"...Tucker? What the f**k are you babbling about?" Church asked.

"I know all of this sounds crazy, but he eventually becomes a Sergeant, and then one day we get a tank, and he comes and steals our flag while we're distracted by you being beaten up by Glynda Goodwitch."

"Is this guy a retard?" Donut asked.

"Red? Shut up." Church said, as the faint sound of music became louder." Tucker? Listen to me. Ya haven't gone back in time, okay? This IS the guy who stole the flag, he's not the Sergeant. Turns out he's just some dumb rookie who happens to have the same color as him. He got in somehow, just... for God's sake! WHAT IS THAT MUSIC!?"

The Warthog jumps over the hill right next to Church.

"Woohoo!" Grif yelled.

"Holy s**t!" Tucker yelled in surprise.

"Son of a bitch!" Church began to run away." Run! Bitch! Run!"

"The jeep followed me back in time!" Tucker yelled, while running after Church.

Grif hops out of the Warthog as Simmons yells and fires at Church and Tucker as they run away.

Simmons:" That's right! That's right, I got your ass! Get off your ass and run, you cock bites! Right now! Yeah, not so pretty when you gotta run are you! Stay there!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Grif asked Donut.

Simmons:" You know where your flag is? We're gonna get you!"

"You know what? I honestly have no idea what's going on." Donut said." I think everyone in this canyon is absolutely insane."

Simmons:" Come on! Don't be a wimp! Come on, Blue! Come on, get out there!"

"How did you get the flag?"

"I don't know, I just asked for it."

Simmons:" I've got a whole barrel of love to shoot you with! Come on! Get out now! Yeah, come on out!"

"Wait, that worked?"

"I guess. Is it not supposed to?"

Simmons:" I know you like this! Come out where I can get you! Come on! Don't be a wimp! Come on, Blue! Be tough, get out there!"

"I don't know, we...never ever thought to try that. Just take the flag to the base, I'll explain there."

"Wait, weren't we supposed to be teaching a class of stu-"

"There's no time to explain, rookie! Just take the flag, and go to base! I'll explain everything there."

"Fine!"

Donut picks up the flag, and starts running away from Grif.

(scoffs)Back to our base, dumbass!"

"Uh, I know." Donut said, as he quickly turned and ran in the other direction." I just got turned around, that's all."

* * *

Back at Blue Base, the rookie watches Church and Tucker through his sniper rifle.

"Oh man, that's not good." He looks over at the Warthog." Oh my god, that jeep has a really big gun." The rookie puts down his sniper rifle and looks back at the tank."...Stay here...Tank...Stay here...Tank...Ah, screw it." He runs off towards the tank.

* * *

Church and Tucker hide behind a rock on top of a small hill, as Simmons continues to fire and yell at them.

Simmons:" Yeah, get going! Take that! I know you like that there! Come out! Come here! Poke your head up! Come on, Blue! Get your head out there!"

"Well, we'll just wait here." Church said." That thing's gotta run outta bullets some time."

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! Hey guys, sorry I took so long with this chapter, I was working on the final chapter of Volume 2-FINAL MIX, and chapter 5 of Volume 3. However, I want to make it up to you all, so...I'm giving you not one, not two, not four, but three new chapters of Rvb. This chapter and the two that come after are part of a three part storyline. If you have watched the original Red vs Blue series, you all know what's about to happen in the next few chapters. For those who don't, wait and see what happens.**

 **Yes, I know Hero, Glynda and the others weren't in this chapter, but there is a reason to this. And, this reason will lead to their importance in the story.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	7. Ch 6: Check Out the Treads on That Tank

**Chapter 6: Check Out the Treads on That Tank**

* * *

Church and Tucker continue to hide behind the rock, as bullets continue to hit the canyon wall behind them.

"My god, doesn't that thing ever run out of bullets?" Church asked.

"You know, in hindsight, we should have brought the tank." Tucker said.

"Hey, Tucker, what good is a tank gonna do if nobody here knows how to drive?"

"Yeah, I can see how hiding behind a rock is a much better strategy."

"Well, yeah, but... oh man, I guess I gotta give that one to ya."

* * *

The rookie hops into the tank. As the canopy closes on him, the tank turns on.

"Hello, and thank you for activating the M808V Main Battle Tank." The Tank said." You may call me Sheila."

"Hello. Sheila. Big tank lady. My name is Michael J Caboose."

"Would you like me to run the tutorial program?"

"Oh, that'd be very nice. Thank you."

"Tutorial program activated. This program is intended to instruct non-certified personnel in the use of this Scorpion class tank. Let's begin with some driving."

"Okay."

* * *

Simmons continues to fire the Warthog's gun, while Grif is on the ground behind him.

"Simmons." Grif said." SIMMONS!"

Simmons stops firing, and jumps off the Warthog.

"Man, that thing is loud."

While the two were talking, Shelia drives by in the canyon.

"...WHAT?"

"Come on, let's sneak around the back of the rock and get em' out."

"OKAY."

"Keep it down! Damn...Let's go, before they figure out what's going on."

* * *

Caboose has Shelia stranded on a tall rock and was turning to try and get off.

"Now that you've mastered driving the M808V, let's move on to some of the safety features."

"No, no, wait, go back! Why are there six pedals if there are only four directions?"

* * *

Church peeks out from the side of the rock, while Tucker is still standing behind it.

"(whispers)Psst, hey, they stopped firing." Church said.

"Why are you whispering?" Tucker asked.

"Uhm...I don't know." Church looked down at the com on his right arm, and saw that he was getting a call...from Ironwood." Oh crap, it's Ironwood."

* * *

Simmons and Grif stand at the foot of a cliff.

"Aw, crap, I don't think we're gonna be able to get around this way." Grif said.

"Tell me again, uh, why did we get out of the jeep?" Simmons asked.

"Well, I guess it was this or sit there and watch you shoot rocks all day long." Grif looked over at Simmons, as Sheila rolls up right behind them.

"Well, at least that was fun."

"Hello." Sheila said, causing Grif and Simmons to turn simultaneously to see the tank.

"Holy CRAP. What in God's name is that thing?" Grif said.

* * *

Tucker looks over at the vacant Warthog from behind the rock.

"Hello? Oh, General Ironwood. How are you sir?" Church said, while looking at his com."...You got a call from Miss Goodwitch?...What class?...Oh s**t..."

"Church. Hey, Church."

"I-I'm sorry, General. I have to go. Yeah, okay, see ya, bye." He quickly ends the call." Oh god, we are so f**ked..."

"CHURCH!"

"Damn it Tucker, what do you want!?"

"Their not there. The Reds are gone."

"Tucker, don't be stupid. They're just trying to draw us out."

"No they're not, look-they left the jeep. They're gone."

Church looks over at the vacant Warthog."...Well, I don't know about this. It seems pretty fishy, but...alright screw it, let's go get it."

* * *

Caboose looks through Sheila's HUD, as her cross hair slowly homes in on Grif's head.

"Dude, hold still. I don't think it sees us." Grif said, as Sheila locks onto him.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! Yeah, I know this is a very short chapter, but fear not, it's gonna get better. Now, you've met and gotten to know these characters for six chapters. But in our next chapter, the unthinkable! Someone. Will. Die!**

 **Sarge:"...I sure hope it's Grif."**

 **Nora:" I vote for Jaune."**

 **Oliver:" Same here."**

 **Jaune:" Guys, we're nowhere near what's going on!"**

 **Oliver:'...Shut up, Jaune."**

 **Sarge:" Yeah, shut up Jaune."**

 **Jaune:" You don't even know me!"**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	8. Chapter 7: Don't Ph34r the Reaper

**Chapter 7: Don't Ph34r the Reaper**

* * *

In the middle of the Blood Gulch Canyon, there lied a small base that stood between Red Base and Blue Base. Inside, the students of Glynda's class were sitting near small tables. Hero, Oliver, Jaune, and Nora were sitting around a small table, as Oliver was playing games on his scroll, Nora was listening to music on her pink headphones while reading a comic, and Hero and Jaune were waiting for Glynda to come back.

"...Hey, you guys?" Jaune said." What do you think is going on out there?"

"I don't know..." Hero said." A few minutes ago, I heard a gun go off...a lot of times..."

"Ugh...They send here to learn about how the crappy Atlas Military combats the Grimm, but they haven't taught us diddly-s**t!" Oliver said.

"Do you think something happened? I mean, it's been thirty minutes since we last saw Miss Goodwitch."

"Yeah...I know she's a powerful Huntress and all-" Jaune said.

"And a hottie at that." Oliver added.

"-But even Miss Goodwitch needs help sometimes."

"Well then..." Nora said, as she closed her comic and took off her headphones."...Let's go see what's going on!" She jumped up and ran towards the door.

"Ah! Nora!" Hero called out to her.

* * *

Sheila's turret targets Grif, before it turns to Simmons.

"Why is it just sitting there?" Grif asked.

"Just trying to mess with our heads." Simmons said." Let's get back to the Warthog."

"This tank is equipped with an auto-fire sequence that can be activated by pressing the auto-fire button." Sheila said, while keeping a target on the two.

Caboose watched the two through Sheila's HUD." Auto-fire, here, here! No, wait...okay, that's more a switch than a button..."

"This will end the tutorial, and should only be activated if proper safety procedures-"

* * *

Nora opens the metal door of their small base, and tilts her head out. She looks around to see that there was no sign of the soldiers in the canyon.

"Hmm...Guess no ones around." Nora said, as she continued to look around the canyon...until she spotted the Warthog, located in the middle of the desert." Oooh..."

Oliver:" Nora, what do you see?"

"Something fun..."

* * *

Simmons looks over at Grif." Okay, you ready? Let's do this on three. One..."

"Wait. On three?" Grif asked." Or three and then go?"

"On three. It's always faster to go on three."

"Okay, okay. On three."

* * *

Caboose looks through the panel of Sheila's HUD." Uh...Here!(click)"

"Tutorial deactivated." Sheila reported." Auto-fire sequence activated."

* * *

Nora jumped out of the small base, and began to run towards the Warthog, as Hero, Oliver, and Jaune walk towards the door and see her.

"Ah! Nora!" Hero called out to her.

"Nora! What are you doing!?" Jaune yelled.

Nora:" They left their puma-thingy out here! I'm gonna get a closer look at it!"

Oliver looked around the canyon." Hey...where the hell are the soldiers?"

"We gotta go after her!" Hero yelled, as he ran after Nora." She might get hurt!"

Oliver quickly ran after him." Dude, it's Nora. The girl literally made a Ursai cry, like a bitch!"

Jaune watched the three leave." Well...I might as well head back inside an-"

Oliver:" Hurry up Jaune!"

Jaune jumped up and began to run." Ah! Fine!"

* * *

"Ready?" Simmons said to Grif.

* * *

Sheila placed a target on Grif." Acquiring target."

* * *

Church stepped out from behind the rock, while Tucker tilted his head.

"I'm going for the jeep." He said." Cover me."

* * *

Simmons stands his ground, while Grif starts to slowly back away.

"One..."

Grif quickly turns and runs away. Sheila uses the HUD to keep a target on Grif.

"Target acquired."

"(panting heavily)Oh s**t, oh s**t, oh s**t, oh s**t..."

"Two..."

* * *

Nora reaches the Warthog, not knowing that Church and Grif were running towards it as well.

"Whoa..." Nora said, as she stared at the Warthog." This is so awesome..."

She jumps into the Warthog, as Hero, Oliver, and Jaune ran towards it.

"I can't wait to show this to Ren! He's gonna love this!"

"Nora!" Hero called out to her, getting the Huntress' attention, as she turned to see her friends.

* * *

"Target locked."

* * *

Church pants loudly, as he continues to run towards the Warthog.

* * *

"Three!" Simmons yelled, as he turns to see Grif running away."...Oh, you back-stabbing cock bite!"

"Guys! I'm in the Warthog!" Nora waved to the three." It's really c-"

"Firing main cannon."

Sheila fires at Grif...but misses, and blows up the Warthog right in front of him. A ball of fire erupts from the explosion, and is sent flying out of the canyon.

"Nora!" Hero called out to her, as he, Oliver, and Jaune stopped in their tracks.

"Oh s**t!" Oliver yelled.

Jaune quickly turned and ran away." Back to the base! I don't wanna die!"

Oliver and Hero quickly ran after him, while Simmons crouches next to Sheila." Son of a bitch!"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Grif yelled, as he ran away from the explosion.

"Son of a bitch!" Church yelled, as he stepped away from the explosion.

"Firing main cannon."

"S**t!" Simmons quickly ran away, as Sheila began to fire random shots around the canyon.

"Firing main cannon."

"Damn it!"

Sheila fires again, as Simmons catches up to Grif. The two hide behind a large rock, while Church runs back up the small hill to where Tucker was.

"Hey dude, the jeep blew up." Tucker said.

"No kidding. Thanks for the update, Tucker." Church said.

"Firing main cannon." Sheila fires again, hitting the rock in the process.

Simmons looks over at Grif, while Sheila continues to fire at them." Hey, I have a GREAT idea. Let's get out of the jeep and sneak around the back of the rock."

"Firing main cannon." Sheila fires at the rock again.

"Great plan, you idiot!"

Caboose looks through Sheila's HUD, as the target over Grif disappears." All targets eliminated. Acquiring new target." Her crosshair starts panning up and to the left, catching a glimpse of Tucker and Church.

Church was standing out in the open, as he looked down at the tank from the small hill.

"Hey, Tucker, look at this man-it's the rookie! And he brought the tank out to scare off the reds."

"What!?" Tucker yelled." No way!"

"Hey, rookie! Good job, man! Why didn't you tell us you knew how to drive a tank?"

Sheila spins her turret around and aims at Church." New target acquired." Sheila's crosshair slowly pans up the cliffside towards Church.

"That's not a target. That's Church!"

"Yeah, that's right, it's me, Church! What's going on, man?" Church asked in a nervous tone.

Sheila's HUD locks onto Church." Target locked."

"What!?" Caboose yelled from the diver's seat." No! Target unlock! Unlock! Please help me, nice lady!"

"Firing main cannon."

"Uh oh..."

Tucker sees this and slowly looks back at Church." Uh oh..."

Church looks back at him." What?" He then turns to see the tank."...Oh, son of a bi-"

Sheila fires at Church, and he is sent flying into the air. His body hits the rock behind him, and lands back on the ledge.

"Holy f**k!"Tucker yelled." Church, are you okay? Talk to me! Church!" He turns to see the tank in the distance." You shot Church, you team killing f**ktard!"

"Auto-fire sequence deactivated." The tank's cannon slowly fell down.

"Tucker!...T-Tucker!" Church called out to him in his dying breath.

Tucker quickly ran towards him." Church! It's gonna be okay, man."

"No. Ah...I'm no-I'm not gonna make it. Tucker...there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I just want you to know...I always hated you. I always hated you the most."

"Yeah, I know you did. Now hurry up and die, you prick."

"Okay. Herk!...Bleah..."

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! See, what did I tell you guys!? I told you someone was gonna die in this chapter, and I think some of you thought it was Nora, hmm? Nah, it was Church.**

 **Now, regarding Nora. Don't worry all you RWBY fans, Nora isn't dead. She's just fine...wherever she is(I mean, you guys see her in the rest of HIRO: Volume 2. So, she's still kickin'). With Church dying, that is in the original RvB story. Is this the last we've seen of Church? Only time will tell.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**

 _P.S: Hey guys, chapter 5 of HIRO: Volume 3 is on its way. I'm sorry for the long wait, I just had to fix a few things, but it is coming!_


	9. Chapter 8: After Church

**Chapter 8: After Church**

* * *

 **(Red Base)**

Simmons and Grif run up the ramp onto the roof of Red Base where Donut was waiting with the flag.

"What happened?" Donut asked.

"(panting heavily)Big...Tank...Shooting...Whooooh!"Grif said in exhaustion.

"Damn, man, we only ran like three hundred feet." Simmons said." You are really out of shape."

"(still panting)Fuck...You..."

"Where's your car?" Donut asked.

"General Patton here had a great strategy to leave it behind." Simmons said.

"Hey, it would have worked if that tank hadn't shown up." Grif said.

Donut sets the flag down." You lost the jeep? Oh man, Lopez is gonna be pissed. Where is it?"

The Warthog suddenly flips onto the base from below by an explosion, as it lands between Donut and the other two. The tank aims its cannon at the three from afar.

"What the hell..!?"

Sheila fires another blast at the base.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"Oh crap!" Donut picks up the flag." What the hell is that thing?"

"That's the tank!" Grif yelled while crouching next to the Warthog.

"Hey uh, Grif, uh, you wanna hold the flag for a little bit?"

Sheila fires again.

"No, keep that away from me!"

* * *

Caboose was sitting inside of Sheila while Tucker was standing beside the tank, as Sheila fires another blast.

"Why do you keep firing at the jeep?" Tucker asked.

"Because it's locked on!" Caboose said.

"Target locked." Sheila said.

Tucker looked over at him." Well, unlock it."

"Last time I unlocked it. I KILLED CHURCH!"

"Oh, right...keep shooting the jeep then."

* * *

"I hate to be the one to point this out guys, but I think we're screwed." Donut said, as he, Grif, and Simmons were hiding behind the jeep, while Sheila continued to fire at them.

"Yeah." Simmons said." I have to agree with the rookie on this one.

The sound of static emerges from Grif's helmet, causing Simmons and Donut to look over at him.

* * *

Over the trees of the Emerald Forest, a screaming ball of fire flies above a Pelican airship that was flying through the area.

Sarge:" _(via radio)Blood Gulch Outpost Number One. Come in, Blood Gulch Outpost, come in. Do you read me? This is Sergeant-_ "

* * *

"Oh my god, Sarge, is that you?" Grif asked.

Sarge:" _Roger that, Private. I am currently in-bound to your position from Command._ "

"Sir,(Sheila fires at the base)this is Simmons." Said the maroon soldier.

Sarge:" _Hello, Simmons. I hope everything's gone alright while I've been gone._ "

"Actually, sir, things are kind of hectic right now." Grif said." The new rookie arrived, and somehow managed to(Sheila fires another blast) infiltrate the Blue Base, and now we have their flag, the Warthog is damaged, one of their(Sheila fires again) guys is dead, and there's this huge f**king tank that's about to destroy our base."

Sarge:"... _Am I talkin' to the right base?_ "

"Sarge(Sheila fires at the Base)WE. ARE GOING. TO DIE HERE!"

Sarge: _" Well then hold tight, boys. I think I gotta solution to your little 'tank' problem."_

* * *

Tucker looks up to see the Pelican airship fly over Red Base." Uh oh. Hey Caboose,(he starts to back away) you might wanna get out of the tank. Like right now."

"I can't figure out how to get this thing open!" Caboose said.

"Night vision engaged." Sheila said.

Tucker turned and ran away." Rookie, get out now!"

Shells begin to explode progressively near the tank.

"Okay, open the do-" Caboose said." Okay, I, Sheila, will you please open the door?"

"Driver canopy open." Sheila opens the canopy, as Caboose gets out and runs away." Thank you for using the M808V Main Battle-"

A Shell hits Sheila, causing the tank to turn upside down.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Caboose yelled, as he continued to run away from the explosion." Running, running, running!" He reaches Tucker, still in a panting state." Man, that was close."

"Look at your tank though." Tucker said.

"I'm scared, Dave." Sheila said, as it slowly began to shut down." Will I dream? Daisy...(distorted, elongated)Daisy..."

"Sheeeeiilaaaaa!" Caboose yelled." Nooooo!"

"What? Sheila! Sheila!" Tucker yelled..."W-Wait...Who's Sheila?"

"Sheila's the lady in the tank. She was my friend..."

"Oh, dude! I knew you could pick up chicks in a tank!"

* * *

 **(Beacon: Student Dorms)**

Riku was sitting on his bed, near the window of Team HIRO's room. His eyes were closed, while Shing-To-Giri was resting against the bed. Ilivane walks into the room, using a towel to rub his wet hair, as he was wearing his normal clothing.

"Ah! That shower felt great!" Ilivane said, as he walked over to his bed and sat on it. He

"...Good for you." Riku said, as he slowly opened his eyes.

"I ran into Miss Schnee and Team RWBY on the way here. They were wondering if you we're alright."

"Yeah. By 'they', you mean; Ruby, Weiss, and Yang?"

"Uh...W-Well..."

"It's fine, Ilivane. I-"

Before he could finish...a ball of fire comes crashing through their closed window. Ilivane jumps up in shock, while Riku quickly stands up, as the ball crashes into their door. Ilivane quickly stood up and turned to see the smoke clear, while Riku reached for his blade, as they look over at the crash site to see...

...Nora, covered in smoke. She coughs a bit before looking up(while lying upside down) at Ilivane and Riku.

"Hehe...Hey guys!" Nora said, while smiling at the two.

"H-Hello, Nora..." Ilivane said before looking over at Riku in confusion. Riku shrugs his shoulder, as Ilivane looks back at Nora." Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah! I was in a jeep!"

"...Excuse me?"

"Yep! I was in a jeep, and then I became a ball of fire! It was awesome!"

"Oh, I see...Wait, what?"

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! Sheila is no more, and Sarge has returned to Blood Gulch. Not that much happens in this short chapter, the only noticable events in it are Sheila's "Death", Sarge coming back, and Nora ending up in Beacon Academy.**

 **Regarding Nora, will she return to Blood Gulch? At this point, I can not say. But, if she does return, she will probably bring back some reinforcements.**

 **As for Sarge, what will await him as he returns to the Red Base...I know for sure it's a wrecked Warthog, and the sad fact that Grif is still alive...sad times are waiting for him.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	10. PSC: WMD

**HIRO: PSC(Public Service Chapter)**

 **W.M.D**

* * *

 _ **The following chapter is non-cannon, and is mostly a parody.**_

* * *

 **(Blood Gulch Canyon)**

Squall Leonhart and Yuffie Kisaragi stand in front of Red Base, wearing their attire from KH1.

"Hi." Squall said." I'm Squall Leonhart, of the mini-story, Dead Fantasy."

"And I'm Yuffie Kisaragi from the same thing." Yuffie said while smiling." We're both guest characters from the popular RWBY OC fanfic series, HIRO."

"Uh...we're not popular."

"Wait, what?"

"Not that many people read the story, Yuffie. We're not popular."

"Ah man..."

"Anyway...We're not here to talk to you as famous actors."

"That's right Squall, we're here to talk to you as friends."

"In our fanfic, HIRO, we try to fix some of the plot holes that were left behind in the original RWBY series, while also trying to better the story anyway we can. Through the HIRO series, characters use certain items that can clearly be labeled as weapons of mass destruction."

"But weapons of mass destruction are no laughing matter. Each year, several contine-"

Bullets trail over their heads towards the Red Base, causing Squall to duck.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" Yuffie yelled, looking in the direction the bullet came from.

"Son of a bitch!"

"You.. Cut it out dick! We're trying to do something!"

Church:" Hey red, you suck blue rules!"

"We're not even a part of Red Team!"

Church:" Then why are you standing in front of their base? Go back to your crappy story!"

Yuffie runs off towards the Blue Base, while Squall stands up.

Yuffie:" I see you, oh yeah, I see you up there buddy!"

"I'm sure a lot of you have encountered weapons of mass destruction in your daily lives. In fact, you may have some friends who think it's 'cool' to stockpile VX Nerve Gas. But it's not. They may say 'everybody's doing it,' but if they told you to jump off a-"

Another bullet trails over Squall, causing him to duck again.

"Son of a bitch!"

Church:" Almost got you that time, chump!"

Yuffie comes back, and runs into the Red Base.

"Oh, oh that's it!" Yuffie yelled." I'm getting my shuriken!"

"And remember kids, violence is never the answer."

A bullet hits Squall in the leg, causing him to grab it in pain."

"Argh! Damn it!"

Church:" Hey, I'll bet that one hurt!"

* * *

 **And that's a PSC(Public Service Chapter). Like I said earlier, this is just a non-cannon chapter. I made this chapter just for fun, as it is based off of the PSA shorts that are part of the RvB series.**

 **Now, I know a lot of you are wondering why Squall and Yuffie are in this. The answer is connected to the fanfics themselves. Just like RvB's PSA's, this is mostly just to make fun of the HIRO series. Wait for more PSC's in the future, they'll be short, but it's just for fun.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	11. Chapter 9: A Shadow Of His Fomer Self

**Chapter 9: A Shadow of His Former Self**

* * *

 **(Blood Gulch Canyon: Near Blue Base)**

Behind a large rock, Oliver was trying to contact someone on his scroll, while Hero was using a rag to clean Jaune's shoes, as the young Huntsmen was keeping lookout for the tank.

"Come on, someone just answer the damn call already!" Oliver yelled at his scroll.

"Okay, that's the last of it." Hero said, as he stood up and walked over to Jaune." Jaune, your shoes are clean."

"Thanks Hero." Jaune said, as he took them." Uh...we're you able to get all the... _yellow_ stuff off?"

"Can't believed you f**king pissed yourself." Oliver said, as he held his scoll to his ear.

"Argh...can we just act like that never happened..."

* * *

 **(Vale: Highwind Workshop)**

Cid was sitting in front of a monitor in the living room. He was searching through a site called: _'Freelancer Database-WANTED List'_ , when his scroll began to ring, as it was rested on the small table right next to him, while the screen was flashing through the images of wanted targets.

"What the-" Cid looks over at his scroll, and turns off the monitor. He picks up the scroll and answers the call." Who is this? Glynda?"

* * *

"Oh f**k! About damn time! Cid, it's me! Oliver!"

Cid:" What the hell!? Oliver, is that you!?"

"It's me, Cid! We need your-"

Cid:" What th- How the hell did you get this number!?"

"Aerith gave it to me at the Holidays party. Now shut up, so I can tell you what's going on!"

Cid:" Ugh...What is it?"

"We need help!"

"What kind of help?"

"We are out in the Blood Gulch Canyon, and things are pretty f**ked down here. We need back up! We need men!"

Cid":(pause)...Son, how long have you been down there?"

"Oh, hell no! That's not what I mean, you old bastard! We need some type of help!"

Cid:"Ugh...what am I supposed to do?"

"Send someone! Squall! Kasumi! Hell, we'll even take Yuffie!"

Cid:" Calm down kid, the least I can do is see if Ozpin can give us an airship, so I can send Squall and Yuffie to come get you."

"And, how long will that take?"

Cid:" About a good two hours."

"Two hours!? We'll be dead by then!"

Cid:" Not my problem, kid. You asked for help, now you gotta do the time. See ya."

Cid ends the call, as Oliver throws his scroll to the ground." Argh...damn it!"

"I'm guessing your friends won't show up?" Jaune asked.

"Nah...we're f**ked..."

* * *

Tucker was holding a finger to his helmet, while Caboose had just finished cleaning his armor.

"Yeah, me too. Roger that, Command. We prefer the quicker solution." Tucker said, as he end the call on his helmet." Whoever this Freelancer is, I hope he can fix a tank."

"Okay, that is the last of it." Caboose said, as he threw the cleaning rag away.

"Did you get all the black stuff off?"

"Yep! It's all gone."

"Good, that stuff was terrible."

"So, what's a Freelancer?"

"Freelancers are independent. They're neither Atlas, Vale, Mistral, or Vacuo. They're just guns for hire who'll fight for whoever has the most Lien."

"Like a mercenary."

"Right. Or like your mom when the rent's due.

"...Oh, that's funny."

"Yeah? You didn't think that was too obvious?"

"No, no, not at all. It-It was good."

"Thanks."

"So, who did they hire?"

"Some Freelancer name Tex. I don't know. I wasn't listening that much."

Church: _"(ghostly voice)Tucker...Tucker..."_

A semi-transparent Church fades into existence between Tucker and Caboose, getting their attention.

"Who the hell are you!?" Tucker yelled.

 _"I am the ghost of Church, and I've come back with a warning!"_

"You're not Church!" Caboose said." Church is blue. You're white!"

"Rookie, shut up, man!" Church said, returning to his normal voice." I'm a freakin' ghost! Have you ever seen a blue ghost before?"

"Yeah, that's definitely him." Tucker said.

"Now I gotta start over again." He clears his throat, before resuming his ghostly voice. _" Tucker...Tucker...! I've come back with a warning!"_

"Is it really necessary to do the voice?"

"Yeah, it's kinda annoying." Caboose said.

"Fine." Church said." Okay, here's the deal: I've come back from the dead to give you a warning about Tex. Don't let-"

"(interrupting)What's the warning?"

"Shut up for one second and I'll tell you!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Seriously, man. I mean, I'm coming back from the great beyond here. Do you think this is easy? It's not. It's not like, you know, pop in and out whenever I feel like it, it takes a lot of concentration."

"Sorry."

"I mean, it's bad enough that you killed me to begin with but now I come back and I can't get a word in edgewise, man." Church takes a deep breath looks over at Tucker." Okay, here's the deal-"

(interrupting)Is this the warning?"

"Alright, that's it. I swear to god, Caboose, your ass is haunted. When we're done here, I'm gonna haunt you."

"Yeah, you're even starting to bug me. Tucker said.

"Okay, Tucker. You remember that In told you that I was stationed on Sidewinder before they transferred me here to Vale, right?"

"No."

"Sidewinder?" Caboose asked." Isn't that near the Kingdom of Atlas?"

"Yes."

"Right next to Mt. Gagazet? Where the Ronso's live?"

"Ronso's don't exist, but yeah, that's the place."

"Cool! What was that like?"

"Um...it was cold."

"That's it? Just cold?"

"What do you want from me? A poem? It's an island made entirely out of ice. It's really..f**kin'.. cold."

"Will you just let him talk?" Tucker asked Caboose.

"Alright, well..."

* * *

 _ **(Flashback...)**_

* * *

 **(Atlas: Sidewinder Island)**

In the middle of a open field, where mountains covered in snow surrounded them, a small group of Atlas soldiers wearing Blue armor were keeping watch around the area, while Church was standing off to the side with another member.

Church:" One day, when I was there, everything was just like normal. I remember.. I was out on patrol with my partner, Jimmy. That Jimmy was a real good kid. Everybody liked him."

Tucker:" D'ya think I was a good kid, Church?"

Church:" Tucker, don't get jealous, man. Just listen to the story, okay? Like I said, the guys were hanging around, waiting for some action, bitching about the cold..."

"Man, it's f**king cold." A Sidewinder Blue said.

"I hope we get some action." Another Blue soldier said.

Church:" Anyway, Jimmy was in the middle of telling me all about this girlfriend he had back home."

"Yep, as soon as I get back, I'm gonna get down on one knee and ask her to marry me." Jimmy, another Atlas soldier said to Church in a highland southern accent.

"Really now? Does this girl have a name?" Church asked.

"Oh, her name is Cissnei. She's a real beauty, sir."

"You sound really happy, private."

"I am, sir. I am."

Church:" And that's when Tex showed up."

A soldier in active camouflage moves in front of Jimmy and Church.

Church:" Private Mickey was the first to go.(he noticed a Atlas Soldier to the far right begin to yell out, and shoot the ground around him). He was halfway across the base when all of sudden he started screaming bloody murder..."

"Bloody murder!" Mickey yelled." Bloody murder!"

The camouflaged Tex runs up to Mickey, holding their invisible gun in a strong grip. Tex uses his rifle to hit Mickey from behind, breaking his helmet, as the blue soldier fell over and died.

Church:" The whole thing was over before it even started."

Tex aims his gun at another blue and shoots him in the head. Jimmy and Church fire their guns at the camouflaged Tex, as he dashes towards the other Blue soldiers.

Church:"(Tex looks over at Jimmy, and dashes towards him)Poor Jimmy was the last one to go. Tex walked up to go. Tex walked up to him, pulled Jimmy's skull right out of his head, and beat him to death with it."

* * *

"Wait a second..." Tucker said."...how do you beat someone to death with their own skull? That doesn't seem physically possible."

"That's exactly what Jimmy kept screaming."

* * *

"This doesn't seem physically possible!" Jimmy yelled, as Tex literally continued to beat the Blue soldier with his own skull, before he falls to the ground." Hurk! Bleh..."

* * *

"Bottom line is, these Freelancers, they're bad news, and Tex is one of the worst."

"If he's such a bad-ass, why didn't he kill you?" Caboose asked.

* * *

Church was standing alone in the middle of all the dead Blue soldiers, as their blood soaked the snow that they were lying in.

Church:" To tell ya, In don't know why I'm not dead. Coulda killed me at any point... But maybe it's because Tex and I have run into each other once before."

Tucker:" Where?"

* * *

"You, uh.. you remember that girl I told you about, back home? Well, let's just say that Tex is the real reason why we never got married." Church said, as he began to fade out." Guys, I'm fading fast, and I don't know when I'll be back. Just listen to my warning. Don't let Tex get involved."

"Okay." Tucker said.

"I mean it, Tucker. No fighting, no scouting, nothing. You'll regret it..." Church fades away."

"So..! Tex and Church were after the same girl."

"I told you his girlfriend was a slut." Caboose said...as a Atlas soldier in black armor stood behind the two.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! Hey guys, I have been going through a very stressful week, but now I am here to say again...I'm sorry. I am so sorry for all the dumb crap I have been doing these last several days. I have to make things right, and get this series back on the right track. This chapter is my first move.**

 **Now, onto the chapter itself. Yep, the Dead Fantasy characters are in the Blood Gulch Blues...I know everyone is going to be angry with this chapter, regarding the Dead Fantasy characters. However, their presence in the story is just to add more to the on-going situation. This is still the Reds and Blues story, so don't freak out everyone.**

 **Anyways, we have our first introduction to a Freelancer. Like Tucker said, a Freelancer is basically a mercenary who does not serve any of the kingdoms. They will fight for whoever has the highest amount of Lien. And with this news, Freelancer Tex is finally here. What will his arrival bring? We'll just have to find out in the future...or probably the next chapter.**

 **So, comment and let me know what you all think on this chapter. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	12. Chapter 10: Knock, knock Who's There?

**Chapter 10: Knock, knock. Who's there? Pain**

* * *

 **(Blood Gulch: Red Base)**

Sarge and Grif were standing next to the Warthog, while Lopez was using a socket wrench to fix the broken vehicle. Simmons and Donut were keeping watch, as Sarge placed a hand on his helmet in annoyance.

"And then I thought, you know, we could sneak around the side while they were hiding behind the rock, but uh, well that's when the tank showed up and.. s**t just started blowin' up," Grif said, before sighing." I don't know."

"(sighs)Grif, do you have any godly idea how much this piece of equipment costs?" Sarge asked.

"I-I don't know, uh, like, uh, what.. ten, ten.. twenty, twenty-five Lien, maybe? Uh, you-you're gonna kill me now, aren't you?"

"Tell you what, Grif, I'm a fair man. I'll give you a ten second head start before I let Lopez do anything he wants to ya."

Lopez heard this, and slowly stood up to face Grif.

"Guys, I just want you to know, I'm really, really sorry here, and-"

Lopez slowly crouches to the ground and sets the wrench down, before picking up the gun that was right next to it.

"Five Mississippi." Sarge said, as Lopez readied the gun." Six Mississippi."

Grif sees this and starts to slowly back away." Okay, uh, I guess I better get going."

Lopez and Sarge look at each other for a few seconds, before they turn and start firing at Grif, who began to run away.

Grif:" Hey guys, that's not funny! Somebody could get hurt here."

* * *

 **(Beacon: Ozpin's Office)**

The icon above the elevator turned on, as the doors opened to reveal Ironwood, who had just put his flask away. He looks up to see that the gears in Ozpin's office were spinning at a fast rate. Ironwood quickly looked over at Ozpin, who was shifting through call after call from many students, and news reporters. He soon pressed a button on his desk, silencing all the calls, as he sat back against his chair, looking tired.

"Ozpin." Ironwood said, getting the headmaster's attention.

"Oh, hello General." Ozpin said." I'm glad you could come on such short notice."

"Is there something going on?"

"Well...yes. You see...we've been getting many calls...mostly from students that are currently in Blood Gulch. Also, I have been recieving calls from the VNN, as they believe your soldiers are keeping the children hostage...against their will."

Ironwood continued to stare at Ozpin for a few seconds, before placing a hand to his face."...Oh dear god..."

"And I have just recieved word from Glynda, that they have called for Freelancer agent Texas. Isn't that interesting?"

As Ozpin said this, one of the gears increased in speed...to the point where it flew of its grind and went crashing through Ozpin's large office window.

"...Shall I arrange for an airship?" Ironwood asked.

"You shall." Ozpin said while smiling.

* * *

 **(Blood Gulch: Blue Base)**

On the roof of the Blue Base, Tucker was standing next to Tex, who was firing his pistol at something.

"That's basically it, sir." Tucker said." They have five guys over there and a big jeep."

"And your flag." Tex said, while reloading his gun.

"Right, that too."

Tex pulled out another grenade, and threw it at his 'target'.

"Uh, hey, Tex? I don't know what it's like at your other Libraries, but we try not to use other soldiers as target practice."

Tex aimed his gun...at Caboose, who was standing in front of a wall filled with bullet holes.

"I'm scared..." Caboose said with a low whimper.

Tex looks over at the table right next to him, which contained various weapons.

"So, you've got the Special Forces black armor, I see." Tucker said." Were you in the Special Forces at some point?"

Tex remained silent as he continued to reload his gun.

"Yeah, I used to have black armor too. It was black because I got this stuff all over it from th-"

Tex puts his gun away, and runs off.

"Oh, okay, you gotta go? I'll see you later."

"...I don't think he likes you." Caboose whispered loudly.

"...Thanks."

Tex leaps off the roof, and lands on the ground. Tucker and Caboose quickly run to the edge of the base, where they see Tex walking away from the base.

"Where are you going?"

Tex looked back at Tucker." Red Base. Kill everybody. Get the flag back."

Caboose and Tucker look at each other for a few seconds, before turning to see Tex run off." Oh...Okay! We'll just stay here and guard the trans..porter..." Caboose said.

* * *

 **(Red Base)**

Grif and Simmons were standing on the roof, keeping a lookout for any Blue soldiers.

"So, Sarge thought my strategy had merit, but was poorly executed, probably because SOMEBODY didn't believe in it." Grif said to Simmons.

"Bulls**t. He told me he thought you were a retarded monkey, and he's gonna suspend your weapon privileges."

Donut walks onto the roof, and towards the two soldiers, all while carrying the flag.

"Hey, since I captured the flag, d'ya think they'll give me my own color armor now?" Donut asked.

"What do you mean 'captured'? You thought you were buying it at the store, you idiot."

"Still, you think there's a shot?"

"Maybe they'll give you Grif's armor, since he destroyed the Warthog."

"Hyeah, heh-wait...You don't...You don't think they'd do that, do you?" Grif asked.

* * *

Lopez was using a socket wrench to fix the Warthog while Sarge watched from behind.

"Try connectin' that hose to that metal thingy there."

Lopez sets the wrench down and slowly stands up.

"I think that's what's makin' that rattle."

Lopez turns to face Sarge.

"I...think I'll let you do it."

Lopez returns to work...while an invisible Tex runs behind Sarge.

"What the...? What was that?"

* * *

"Simmons, what's going on?" Grif said, as he turned to see Simmons, who was looking over the edge of the base." What's over there?"

"I thought I saw something for a second." Simmons said.

Grif looks over at Donut." Hey rookie, tuck the flag some place safe until we can figure out what's goin' on."

"Good idea." Donut said, as he dropped the flag into the middle of the base." I was sick of carrying this thing anyway."

Grif runs over to Simmons, who was still looking over the edge, while an invisible Tex is standing in front of the base.

"Did you hear that?" Simmons asked Grif.

"Yeah."

"Hey!" Donut whispered." What's going on?"

Tex pulls out...Nora's Magnhild. He aims it at the Reds and fires a plasma grenade, which goes flying over Grif and Simmons, causing the orange Atlas soldier to quickly turn around.

"...What the f**k?" Grif said, as he slowly stepped away from Donut...where the plasma grenade landed on his helmet.

"What?" Donut asked, completely oblivious to what was on his helmet.

Catching his attention, Simmons turns to see this as well." What is _that_ thing?"

"(concerned)What thing?"

"There's somethin' on your head." Grif said.

"What, is it a spider? Get it off!"

"No, it's not a spider, it's, like a...blue thing." Simmons pointed out.

"What, like a blue spider? Get it off!"

"It's not a spider!" Grif yelled." Calm down. It's some kinda.. fuzzy, pulsating thing."

"That doesn't sound much better than a spider."

"Does it hurt?" Simmons asked.

"No."

"Maybe we should try to take it off."

"Good idea." Grif said." Go for it."

"Me? By 'we' I meant 'you'. Asshole."

"Well somebody needs to get it off." Donut said." Look, it might be danger-"

Before Donut could finish...the grenade explodes.

"Son of a bitch!" Both Grif and Simmons yelled.

"Hmph...junk." Tex threw Magnhild over his shoulder, before leaping high into the air, over the two confused Atlas soldiers. He lands on his feet and charges at the two.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! First off, Happy New Year! Second, sorry for being gone for so long, I had to enjoy my holiday break. But, now I am back. Anyway, lets move on to the chapter right now. First off, it seems that this certain situation has now evolved into a hostage crisis...so says the reporters. Some of you may not like the scene with Ironwood and Ozpin, but I added it to bring in some comedy with these two characters.**

 **Now, regarding Tex. He has already shown himself to be a formidable soldier. Not only is he able to take out the entire Sidewinder team, successfully switch out weapons when done using them, but he can use, I repeat; USE Nora's Magnhild with ease. Tex had no trouble in using the weapon to its full potential. We will see more of Tex in action, since he will be important to the overall story.**

 **Oh, and Grif isn't allowed to use weapons anymore...feel the need to point that out.**

 **Anyways, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	13. Chapter 11: Down, but not Out

**Chapter 11: Down, but not Out**

* * *

 **(Emerald Forest)**

A loud sound echoed through the calm Emerald Forest. The sound was coming from an engine which was powering a green Warthog vehicle. Driving this vehicle was Squall Leonhart, while Yuffie was sitting in the left seat. Kasumi and Hitomi were seated in the back, while Ilivane, Riku, Pyrrha, and Ren sat in a cart that was attached to the Warthog.

"Ah, such nice weather we're having today." Ilivane said, while looking up at the sky through the bushes.

"We didn't come out here for a picnic, Ilivane." Riku said." We came out here to save the others."

"Tell that to Aerith." Squall said." I had to keep trying to convince her that it wasn't a picnic we were going to."

"Haha! Aerith can be kind of a airhead sometimes!" Yuffie laughed.

"Still, I've never seen Cid that mad before." Kasumi said.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"I mean, when Oliver called about the whole Blood Gulch incident, he seemed pretty mad."

"That's because the canyon is a site that holds a lot of meaning for him." Squall answered.

"It does?"

"The site has always been used for training any type of Vale or Atlas technology. Cid was a member of the Atlas Secret Library."

"He was!?" Hitomi yelled, surprised by this information.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, he quiet the Library after three failed experiments."

"If you don't mind, sir, what were those failures?" Pyrrha asked.

"The first one was in Blood Gulch, codename: Project Freelancer. The second was the Siege of Dollet."

"Isn't that the battle that took place in Menagerie?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, it was also the same battle that resulted in all the Faunus moving to the town of Kuo Kuana. All that did was add more fuel to the White Fang's hatred against humans."

"But it was the White Fang who started the battle first." Riku said." Their the ones who declared war against the Balamb Garden."

"Well, you got a point there."

The Warthog passes by a riverbed that ran alongside the path they were driving in.

"The third failure was the Oniyuri expansion." Hearing this, Ren lowers his head in shame." Apparently, you should never try to build a town over the ancient ruins of a god."

"...Yes, that is a terrible mistake." Ren quietly said.

"And the last failure took place in the town of Rocket."

"Rocket?" Riku asked.

"I've heard about that from my mother one time." Kasumi said." It was supposed to be a space travel project, right?"

"Yeah. Even though it was just some project to Atlas, it meant a lot more to Cid. Rocket is the site of his hometown."

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked.

"If you want to know, just ask him."

"Hmm?"

"Don't mind Squall, everyone." Yuffie said." He just doesn't like to talk all that much."

"Shut it, Yuffie." Squall said.

* * *

 **(Blood Gulch: Near Blue Base)**

Grif:" Sim-Where'd he go? Don't kill me, I'm too good looking to die!"

In the distance, Oliver was hiding behind a large rock while using a set of binoculars to look over at Red Base.

"Man..." Oliver said." I don't know who that Atlas soldier is, but he is really kicking their asses."

Hero and Jaune were at the bottom, hiding behind the rock.

"Oliver!" Jaune yelled." What's going on?"

"It looks like some Atlas soldier just ran over to the Reds, and now he's beating the s**t out of them."

"Oh no..." Hero said."...Wait, is that a good, or bad thing?"

"Um...I think it's good? I don't know, the sooner those dumbasses are dead, the sooner we can leave this place."

"That's not good at all!"

"What's happening now?" Jaune asked.

Oliver looks through his binoculars."...It looks like he's about to enter their base."

"Really?" Hero asked.

"Yeah...so, fingers crossed."

* * *

 **(Blue Base)**

Inside the Blue Team Base, their flag suddenly reappears out of nowhere.

Male Game Voice:" Blue Team, flag returned."

"What the...?" Tucker asked, while he and Caboose were standing on the roof of their base." Who said that?"

Church slowly fades into appearance."(clears throat)Sorry, that was me. I, uh, I guess I had something stuck in my throat. Your flag is back, by the way."

"Hey, it's Church!" Caboose cheered.

"Yeah, it's me. Hey, Caboose."

"(peppy)Hey, Church, what're you up to?"

"Caboose," Church chuckled." ah-huh-huh, I'm not really here to make small-talk, okay? How'd you guys manage to get the flag back?"

"Wh-What?" Tucker said." Oh, th-that flag? We've always had that."

"Tucker, who do you think you're trying to fool? Hey, wait a second...Where's Tex?"

"I'm not really sure, he said he was going to the store, something about uh, elbow grease."

"Oh great. This is so typical! What was the one thing I told you guys the last time I appeared?"

"That Sidewinder is cold...!?" Caboose said in a clueless tone.

"What was the OTHER one thing I told you?"

"Not to let him get involved?" Tucker said.

"Right. And what did you do?"

"..We let him get involved."

"And not just a little involved. How involved?"

"Very, very involved." Caboose said.

* * *

 **(Red Base)**

Tex wanders through the base, before Sarge emerges from his left.

"Freeze." Sarge said.

Lopez emerges from the right side, trapping Tex.

"Drop your weapon."

Tex stands there for a few seconds before dropping his gun." Hey, buddy."

"What?"

"You better hope the first one knocks me out."

Sarge hits Tex with the butt end of his shotgun, conveniently knocking him out.

* * *

On the roof of the Red Base, Grif slowly stands up, holding his head in pain.

"Ow, what the...My freakin' head. Damn." Grif said.

Simmons was tending to Donut's wounds, before standing up." He's hurt, Grif. He'll make it, but we need to get him some help fast."

"Yeah, yeah, hold on one second. What happened here? W-First Donut's head exploded, and then you fainted, and then some black thing showed up and started-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. I did not faint, something knocked me out."

"Okay fine, keep lying to yourself. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Man, just go find Sarge, we need to get Donut outta here."

"Yeah, sure. Oh, and uh, I'm fine by the way. Thanks for asking." Grif turns to run down the ramp.

"Whatever, no one likes you anyway."

* * *

 **(Blue Base)**

Caboose witnessed the entire scene play out through the sniper rifle, as Grif entered the base.

"Yep, he's definently captured...Or dead... Captured or dead..." He suddenly inhales sharply as he has an epiphany." Or captured AND dead!"

"Oh, well that's just PERFECT!" Church said, sarcastically.

"What!?" Tucker yelled." What is your problem!? Why do you even care if he's captured? I thought you hated that guy for stealing your girlfriend."

"I never said I hated Tex. I just said...(sighs)that she was the reason why we never got married."

"She?" Caboose asked.

* * *

 **(Red Base)**

Simmons quickly runs over to Sarge, who was pointing a shotgun at the unconscious Tex .

"Sarge, we need to get Donut air-lifted outta here."

"Could you put that in a memo and entitle it 'S**t I already know!' Get on the horn with Command!" Sarge yelled, before turning to notice that Tex was starting to get up." Well, look who's up. Rise 'n' shine, buttercup."

Sparks begin to fly from Tex's right shoulder, causing him to jerk back, as Grif comes running into the room.

"Oh great...You broke my voice filter. You cock biting f**ktards!" Tex said...sounding more like a female.

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Grif yelled." Only a chick could give me a headache this big!"

* * *

 **(Emerald Forest: Bandit Camp)**

In the Emerald Forest, lied the ruins of a destroyed bandit's camp. Amongst the wreckage, lied many injured or dead bandits, Beowolves, and Ursa's. Their tents were either left in shamble, or on fire. Squall walked over to a bandit who was barely breathing.

"Are you alright?" Squall asked, as he helped the injured man up." Who did this?"

"F-F-Freelancer...T-Texas..." The man said, before his head slung back, notifying Squall that he was dead.

"Freelancer!?" Squall put the man down, and quickly stood up.

Yuffie:" Well Squall?"

He looks over at Yuffie, who was waiting near the Warthog, along with the others. He stares at them for a few seconds, before looking back at the camp.

"...This just got even worse."

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! So, this chapter brings both world building and a plot twist, the two best things to have in a fanfic! This chapter brings a few revilations that helps flesh out a few answers that we haven't been wondering...until now.**

 **First, the character development in regards to Cid. In this chapter, we learned that Cid once hailed from the Kingdom of Atlas, and that he was once a member of their Secret Library military branch. We also learn that Cid is the reason as to why several events occurred around the world of Remnant. Though some of these events will be looked into as the series continues, this is my way of expanding the world.**

 **Next, the ultimate plot twist...Tex is a WOMAN! Alright, those who are fans of Rvb already knew this was coming, and even if you aren't a fan, this was still a pretty obvious twist. However, I will point this out: Though Tex has been revealed to be a female, there is another secret to her that is connected to the Bandit Camp that was attacked(courtesy of her). What is this other secret? You'll have to read the story to find out.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	14. PSC: Waiting

**HIRO**

 **PSC: Waiting**

* * *

 **(Highwind Workshop)**

Aerith is sweeping the floor of the garage, while Yuffie, Oliver, and Jaune are trying to hook up their new gaming system to the committee's large computer.

"Hello, all faithful readers. It's me, Aerith Gainsborough of the Vale Guardian Committee. Unfortunately, there will be no new chapters of HIRO from here on out. We can't compete with the pure epicness that is Kingdom Hearts III. So please take this opportunity to go watch this weeks World of Remnant, while we prepare ourselves for the upcoming game.

"I hope its better than f**king Final Fantasy XV!" Yuffie yelled." That game sucked!"

"Yeah, the story was horrible." Jaune said.

"The battle system was to robotic!" Oliver added." We barely had any control over the characters!"

"Yeah!" Yuffie continued." It didn't even feel like a real Final Fantasy! And don't even get me started on Kingdom Hearts 2.8! That's nothing more than a huge demo that Nomura is trying to disguise as a real game!"

Kasumi poked her head out of the kitchen door." Um...What about DOA 5: Last Round?"

Oliver/Yuffie/Jaune:" Nobody cares!"

"Oh..." Kasumi lowered her head in shame.

"So, please go enjoy RWBY Volume 4! The REAL series!" Aerith said while smiling, before receiving a call on her scroll. She pulls it out and checks the caller ID." Oh! It's Square-Enix." She answers the call." Hello?...Yes, this is Aerith...Hmm?...What do you mean people aren't enjoying Volume 4?...What do you mean it's causing controversy?...What?...Kingdom Hearts III isn't coming out for another when?"

* * *

 ** _fifty years later..._**

* * *

The skeleton remains of Aerith, Yuffie, Oliver, and Jaune stood in place, as a skeleton Nora quickly runs into the building.

"Hey guys! It's finally here!" Nora quickly pulled out the Kingdom Hearts III case." The promise lands have arrived!"

"About damn time!" Oliver cheered.

"Yay!" Yuffie jumped up in joy.

"Finally...sacrificing Pyrrha, Hero, Ruby and the others for this game was worth it!" Jaune yelled.

"Okay everyone!" Aerith said." Let's play this game!"

Everyone:" Yeah!"

The second Nora placed the disc into the console...the five skeletons all disintegrated into dust...soon to be replaced by their angel counterparts.

"...Now we have to wait for it in the f**king afterlife!" Oliver yelled.

Aerith:" Oh, it won't be that long of a wait." Aerith said." Probably for another 120 years..."

"...I hate Nomura..." Jaune said.

* * *

 **And that's another PSC! This one I had a lot of fun making. Of course, these PSC's are not cannon, they are just for fun.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	15. Chapter 12: Human Peer Bonding

_**Keep moving forward...**_

 **Monty Oum**

 **1981-2015**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Human Peer Bonding**

* * *

 **(Emerald Forest)**

The Warthog was traveling through the old ruins of the forest, as Yuffie was now standing on top of the vehicle, keeping a look out for any Grimm in the area.

"A monster?" Riku asked.

"Yeah." Squall said, as he continued to explain." Out of all the Freelancer agents, Texas is considered to be the most dangerous. She's known as a demon amongst her co-workers. Agent Texas wanders the world, hunting down any Grimm, Faunus, or human she's been assigned to kill."

"Yeah!" Yuffie yelled." She's a demon in the form of a normal woman!"

"I remember something my father used to tell me." Pyrrha said." He told me to never fight a Freelancer. Their too skilled and powerful."

"Don't worry, Pyrrha." Kasumi said, as she smiled at the young warrior." Everything will be fine. We just have to save the students, that's it. I believe that we'll be okay."

Squall looked over at Yuffie, who gave him a concerned face, as the two turned an eye to Kasumi.

* * *

 **(Blood Gulch: Blue Base Roof)**

"Let me get this straight..." Tucker said." You're telling me that the guy that showed up here, scared the living s**t out of us, shot at Caboose, and beat the hell out of the Reds wasn't a guy at all? That he was chick? And, on top of that, she was your ex-girlfriend?"

"In a nutshell, yes." Church said." That's an excellent summary."

"I should have known..." Caboose said." She didn't like me...Girls never like me."

"Caboose, I don't think anybody likes you." tucker commented.

"I like me..."

"I don't think I've seen a girl that mean before. Are you sure she's a chick? And not a guy? or like, part guy part shark?"

"I'm pretty sure I'd know if Tex was a guy." Church said." And I'm definitely sure I would know if she was part shark."

"Wait, oh wait, oh wait." Caboose said." If she's a girl, then why is she named Tex?"

"Oh, uh...because she's from Satex."

"..."

"Trust me, it makes sense. And you can't blame her for being so aggressive. It's not entirely her fault to begin with."

"Right." Tucker said." You should blame God. First he makes the Eidolons, then hangovers, and now, half women, half sharks that won't even sleep with me. Thanks for nothing, God!"

"Will you shut up with that? She got recruited into some kind of weird experimental program back during basic where they infused her armor with really aggressive A.I. I'm not really sure how it works, but all I know is that it made her meaner and tougher than hell."

"A.I..." Caboose said, confused about the word he heard."...What's the A stand for?"

"Artificial."

"...What's the I-"

"Intelligence."

"Ooohhhhhhh what was the A again?"

"Let's move on."

"So, the military puts this program in her head, and that program made her a killer, but underneath it all she's really just a sweet, down-home girl?" Tucker asked.

"Oh hell no. She's always been a rotten bitch. It's just she's a rotten bitch with cybernetic enhancements."

"Wow. Sounds like you really won the lottery with that one. Good catch there, buddy. She's a keeper."

"So how're you doing, Caboose? Are you following any of this whatsoever?"

"I think so..." Caboose said...as Hero, Oliver, and Jaune began to run away from the Blue Base, and out onto the middle of the desert." That guy Tex is really a robot, and you're his boyfriend. So that makes you...a gay robot!"

"Yeah... that's right...I'm a gay robot."

* * *

 **(The town of Cornelia)**

The Warthog drives into a small town, which was located near the ruins of an old castle. As the group drove through the town, an Atlesian airship was seen flying over them.

Squall parks the car in front of a nearby Inn, which was almost empty upon arrival. Yuffie jumps out of the Warthog as Squall stops it. She looks around the area they were in, as Ilivane stepped out of the vehicle as well.

"So, where are we?" Yuffie asked.

"We're in the town of Cornelia." Squall said." I had to make a stop here."

"But why?" Pyrrha asked." This place is nowhere near the canyon."

"I know." Squall stepped out of the Warthog." But I need to know where I'm going, so I decided to stop here."

"Is there a certain individual you are looking for in this town?" Ren asked.

"Well, to be honest...Yeah." Squall looked over at his comrades." I came here to meet with...Allison."

"Who is Allison?" Riku asked him.

Yuffie looked over at him." She's a former Freelancer that went rogue a long time ago."

"Oh! I've heard about her from Aerith!" Kasumi said." She told me that she was the one who started the Guardian Committee alongside Cid."

"Yeah, and believe it or not, she already knows about the Blood Gulch situation." Squall said, as he started to walk away.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Hitomi asked.

"See that Inn right in front of you? Wait there, and I'll be right back."

"Wait, so you're just dropping us off here!?" Yuffie yelled.

"Yeah, now be good." Squall said before leaving.

Yuffie growled in anger, while Pyrrha looked over at the others in concern.

* * *

 **(Red Base)**

Grif and Simmons were holding Tex at gunpoint, while Lopez was inspecting her armor. After checking her, Lopez turned and walked away.

"So, you're a girl, huh?" Grif asked.

Tex remained silent."..."

"Just ignore him, that's what I do." Simmons said.

"Not so tough now that we unloaded your weapon, are ya?"

"Hey, punk, I don't need a weapon to kill you." Tex said.

"Yeah, right. What're you gonna do? Punch me?" Tex leans in at Grif, causing to him flinch and step back." Ahh! Not the face!"

* * *

 **(Blue Base)**

"Well don't worry because I have a great plan for how we're gonna rescue Tex."

"A plan? Oh, man, I hate plans." Tucker said." That means we're gonna have to do stuff. Can't we just have a strategy or a...mission statement?"

"I just need you guys to run a distraction. while I spring Tex."

"Distraction?" Caboose asked in a nervous tone." Heh. That sounds a lot like being a 'decoy.'"

"The way I see it, the Reds have absolutely no idea how many Freelancers we have out here. So all I need from the two of you is to run around the middle of the canyon, wearing black armor, while I sneak in the back of the base."

"Sounds good." Tucker said." But Church, where the hell are we gonna get two suits of black armor?"

Church looks over at the teleporter, catching the attention of Caboose and Tucker.

"...Oh f**kberries..."

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! Though not that much happened in this chapter, a new question has emerged. Now that we are nearing the end of Bood Gulch, some questions(if any) will be answered. So, all I can say to you all is...No questions until the finale!**

 **Now, on to the Guardian Committee part of this chapter. Ilivane, Riku, and the others have arrived in a town called Cornelia to search for a woman named Allison. Who is this Allison, and how is she connected to Tex?...How is Kasumi gonna play into the story as well? I really don't know...no seriously, I have no idea what's going on, maybe I need to refresh my GRAND history. Besides that, I know a lot of RvB fans are going to be questioning the Allison concept, but this will still fit into the over all story of Tex, as we continue the Beacon Chronicles.**

 **On that note, the Blues are about to stage a rescue mission to save Tex from the Reds. All I can say on this matter, is that I hope they don't get anyone killed...**

 **Right now, my main objective is to complete the Blood Gulch Chronicles, so we can return to the main story. As it is now, we are almost near the end of Blood Gulch, so all the questions you have been asking, like: Why are the Reds and Blues fighting each other? Well, it's all going to be answered soon.**

 **Lastly, I should bring up the Dead Fantasy info that we got in this chapter:**

 **Final Fantasy Side:**

 **Cornelia( _Final Fantasy_ )- Is a town from the original _Final Fantasy_. As of right now, the town of Cornelia is still thriving with life, all while the ruins of its once great castle stands over it.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then...Keep moving forward!**


	16. Chapter 13: Roomier Than it Looks

**Chapter 13: Roomier Than it Looks**

* * *

 **Dream Scenario: _The Hero's legacy(I)-A Dragons Quest_**

 _The sky had a light purple-ish color to it, as several creatures flew towards a old castle. Hero was wearing the armor of Erdrick, the legendary hero, as he battled a large Dragon that was trying to harm the castle he stood in front of. Armed with Erdrick's sword and a simple shield, Hero leaps forward to battle the vicious monster, all while protecting the people of the castle._

* * *

 **(Blood Gulch: Blue Base)**

Tucker comes running out of the teleporter, while in black armor.

Church:" Are you okay, Tucker?"

Tucker looks over at the Base, where Caboose and Church were standing on the roof." Yeah, I'm fine." He then runs up to the top of the hill, as Church appears next to him." Come on, Caboose!"

"Does it hurt?!" Caboose asked.

"No, not at all!"

"Okay! Here I come!" Caboose runs through the teleporter.

Church looks over at Tucker." Does it hurt for real?"

"Ohh, yeah. Big time."

Caboose emerges from the teleporter in black armor." Owwwchie." He turned to face Tucker." You lied to me."

* * *

 **(Red Base)**

Sarge was standing on top of Red Base.

"Ah, dammit." Sarge said." Lopez, c'mere." Lopez runs towards Sarge, armed with a sniper rifle." Do you see something out there?"

Lopez looks through his rifle, before turning to Sarge, giving him a slow nod.

* * *

Inside the base, Simmons and Grif were conversing with one another.

"There's no L in it, it's pronounced both." Simmons said.

"That's what I'm saying." Grif said." Bolth."

"Both."

"You sound like such an ass the way you say it."

Sarge:" Grif! Quit your yammering and get your keister up here. Need some help. Got more of them Special Ops fellas headed toward the base."

"As in...more than one?" Grif asked." Uh, maybe we should _bolth_ go, sir."

"BOTH."

"Seriously, man, like an ass."

Sarge:" Well, well. Another brilliant idea from the think tank. Why don't you both come up? Leave the prisoner alone. We could just put her on the honor system-have her guard herself."

"Good point, sir."

Sarge:" YOU'RE GOD DAMN RIGHT IT IS! Now get your ass up here. We got just enough time for me to spraypaint the bull's-eye on your back...Ah, by bull's-eye I of course mean camouflage. Now move it, cupcake."

"Yeah...(sighs)I'll be right there."

* * *

Oliver was looking through his binoculars, while standing on a hill, and saw the Blues run towards the Red base.

"Hmm...Not what I had in mind, but I'll take it." Oliver said, as he looked over at Hero and Jaune, who were hiding behind a rock." The Blues are heading towards Red Base."

"Okay, now lets head towards the Student Base." Hero said." Everyone must be scared or worried about what's happening."

"Or, they could just be board out their minds." Jaune commented.

"Shut it, Jaune." Oliver said." Quit throwing logic into our story."

"It's not logic, its the possible truth!"

"Well, I say their probably doing some stupid s**t right now."

"Or they could have been kidnapped by a rebellious group of soldiers." Hero said.

"Yeah, I wish that would happen." Oliver said." That would be way cooler."

"But what about boredom!?" Jaune yelled." That's more logical to happen!"

"Hey!...Shut it, Jaune."

"Ugh...Fine. I believe they were all eaten by a gigantic Grimm!"

"Ouch, that's kind of dark Jaune. Tone it down a bit."

"Are you kidding me?!"

* * *

Church was standing on a hill top, while Caboose and Tucker were hiding behind a large rock om the other side of the canyon.

"Hey, Tucker." Church said, via helmet-radio." You there? This is Church. It's working. The orange one is coming out of the base. I repeat, the orange one is coming out of the base."

* * *

"Roger that." Tucker said, while placing a hand on his helmet.

"Oh, oh oh oh, Tucker, Tucker, Tucker!" Caboose yelled." Is that...Is that Church?"

Church:" _Okay, now just keep moving around outside of the base, and draw their attention._ "

"(speaking over Church, drowning him out)Tell him, that I..that I said..for me to say hi..?"

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait, hey. What? I missed that, Caboose was talking to me." He turns to face Caboose." Shut up man, I'm on the radio."

* * *

"I said, just keep movin-"

Tucker:"(over radio)I'm not yelling, I'm just telling you to let me finish talking to Church...No, I'll tell him you said 'hi' later. No, you can't talk to him. How could you possibly talk to him on my headset?"

Church severs the connection." Oh my god. I can't believe I actually died for these people."

* * *

Grif was looking through his sniper rifle, as Church ran towards the Red Base, remaining unseen.

"I don't see any-" Grif then spots Caboose running across the canyon." Uh oh. Yep, there's one." Caboose then stops at a rock and stares at it."...Why is he just standing there?"

* * *

"Caboose, get behind the rock." Tucker said, as he was hiding behind the rock." They can still see you."

"They can't see me." Caboose said." I can't see them!"

"That's because you're facing the rock."

Caboose looks over towards the base." Oh. Right." He ducks behind the rock.

"Real smooth, dips**t."

Sarge walks onto the roof, towards Grif, who puts the rifle down.

"They're definently Special Ops. I ain't seen troop movement this cordinsted since my days in Nibel-" Before he could finish, Church enters Sarge's body." Wa-kika-herger!"

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Uh, who are you talking to, Red? Me?" Church said while in Sarge's body

"(sarcastically)No. I'm talking to Lopez. Because, you know, that's real rewarding."

Lopez walks over to Grif, and swings at him, causing the Atlas soldier to back away.

"Hey, what'd I tell you about that?"

"Oh, uh I-I'm fine, that's...I'm just so mad about, these uh, god damn Blues out here. They got me so god damn mad, I could spit!" He then spits on his visor.

"...Um, sir? Did you just spit in your own helmet?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess I did."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Go ahead."

"That's really f**king gross."

* * *

"Hey, Tucker?" Caboose said, while he and Tucker were hiding behind the rock.

"What?"

"I'm having a really good time...with...you."

"(annoyed)That's great, Caboose."

"Yeah, it's like we're real soldiers."

"Would you please go behind another rock?"

* * *

Church(in Sarge's body) runs into the base, where Simmons is guarding Tex.

"Hey, man. What's up, yo?"

"Uh...hey...?" Simmons said." What's going on out there, sir?"

"What's, uh...why nothin'. Why would you ask if something is wrong?"

"I've been questing everything since we got here."

"Oh, well uh, good to hear. But to be honest, you're starting to act kinda suspicious there ...other Red guy. So I'ma keep my eye on you."

Simmons looks over at Tex, whole only shrugs in confusion." Sarge, I'm starting to think that-"

Church uses Sarge's gun to hit Simmons on the back of the head, knocking him out.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Tex yelled.

"Tex! It's me, Church! I've come to rescue you."

"You're kind of short to be Church."

"What? Oh yeah, right. The armor."

Church leaves Sarge's body." Hurk!" Sarge begins to look around." What in Sam Hell? Where the-Who spit on my visor?"

Sarge walks off, while Church goes to Tex." Tex, there's not much time to explain, so I'm just gonna give you the summary here, okay? I'm a spirit now, and I'm trapped in the physical world. I possessed this Red guy so that I could sneak in to the base and rescue you while the rest of our guys run around out in the middle of the canyon dressed in black armor that they got from going through the teleporter."

"...Okay."

"What? That's it? Okay? You're not surprised by any of this?"

"No. It pretty much all makes sense."

"Not even the whole 'Church is a ghost' thing? That didn't do anything for ya?"

"I can see right through you, it's pretty obvious..."

"Okay, well, let me hop back in this guy, and we'll get outta here." After saying this, Church re-enters Sarge's body." Huuurk!"

* * *

Caboose was looking through his sniper rifle, while Tucker slowly stood up.

"What're you doing?" Tucker asked.

"One of the Reds has Tex." Caboose said." I'm going to shoot him, and kill him, and free Tex. Then Church will forgive me for killing him, and we will be friends."

"Oh, come on. You don't actually believe any of that, do you?"

Caboose took aim on Sarge's head." Ohhh, we're gonna be best friends."

* * *

Church(in Sarge's body) and Tex were standing outside of the Red Base.

"Alright, I'll make one more distraction, then you run to the teleporter and escape." Church said.

"Hold on, I just need to know one thing." Tex said." This canyon is located near Vale, right?"

"Uh, yeah. But why do you ask that?"

"I'm looking for someone. Her name is Kasumi, have you seen her?"

"I have no idea who the hell that is."

"It's Freelancer business. That's all it is."

"Well, can we talk about this later? We gotta get going." Church turn to look around to see if any of the Red soldiers were nearby." Okay, ready? One...Two...Three!" Church yelled...while Caboose shoots Sarge in the head, causing his body to fall down. The Blue soldier was back in his spirit form." What the? Where did my body go?" He looks down to see Sarge's body." Oh, you've gotta be KIDDING me!"

Caboose:" Tucker did it!"

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! Hey guys, ironfist97 here. I have a few things I want to say to you all. Both good and bad. But I'm gonna get through the good stuff first, then get to all the bad aspects. First off, Church is dead...AGAIN! However, it looks like he took Sarge with him. Will the Red Commander survive, or is this it for Red Team? And the biggest question that everyone is asking...will Caboose ever stop killing his teammates?(on accident, of course).**

 **Now, I know a lot of you do have questions regarding the Dream Scenario, so let's discuss it. These are very** **reminisce of the One Piece manga cover pages. I made this Scenario for fun, and to pay homage to Dragon Quest. There will be more of these in the future, so look forward to them!**

 **Alright, now I want to get to the bad/rant-ish aspect of this chapter. I have been receiving messages regarding the Dead Fantasy characters. Many have been asking over and over: "Why is the Kingdom Hearts gang in this?" or: "Why are these DOA and Final Fantasy characters in the story? They have nothing to do with any of this." More and more, these questions are asked, and no matter how many times I answer it, they just keep on coming. So, I am going to put an end to this, because I want everyone to understand this:  
**

 **Okay. So, for those who are wondering why the DOA and Final Fantasy characters are here, my only answer is...GO READ VOLUME 1-FINAL MIX! I am sick of this question, its the same thing! It's not even hard, just go back and read the first Volume, that's it! This isn't a series where you can just jump into whatever story seems more to your interest. HIRO is a story, that you must read from the very beginning, in order to get a full taste of the entire journey the heroes are on. Now, I know I screwed up on Volume 2-FINAL MIX, as this was supposed to be a part of it, but I am trying my best to fix everything, even Volume 3 as well. If this was a comment regarding Volume 3 and/or Grimm Eclipse, I would understand, but if its Vol. 1-2 and Blood Gulch Chronicles, and its something that has been pointed out in the story, then there shouldn't be a question about it.**

 **Yes, I know you can still ask questions about a certain thing, even after its revealed. However, when it comes to certain questions such as why the Dead Fantasy characters are here, you should have read Vol.1-FINAL MIX at this point. I know I have messed up at this point, but I am trying to fix it all. So please, if you are going to read HIRO, start at Volume 1/FINAL MIX. I have been patient with these matters, and I will continue to be this way. Please, just start from the beginning. Here, I'll leave you a timeline**

 ***Volume 1/FINAL MIX**

 ***Volume 2/FINAL MIX-Blood Gulch Chronicles**

 ***Grimm Eclipse**

 ***Volume 3/FINAL MIX-Out of Mind**

 **This is the correct order of HIRO: The Beacon Chronicles. If you read the story in this order, then you will have fewer questions. That is all I have to say, so all I ask is that you all give it a chance.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**

 ** _P.S.: I do not hate Jaune. To be honest, to me Jaune is technically the Grif of the Beacon gang. Oliver is basically his Sarge. So, I don't hate Jaune you guys, I just see him as the joke character right now._**


	17. Chapter 14: How the Other Lives

**Chapter 14: How the Other Lives**

* * *

 **Dream Scenario: A Simple Fantasy(I)-Warriors Of Light**

 _On a small hill, located on the far side of an ocean, four Warriors of Light were looking out towards the kingdom of Cornelia. The four individuals: Hero the Knight, Ilivane the Red Mage, Riku the Warrior, and Oliver the Monk felt overwhelmed by the great task destiny had in store for them. And so their journey began, as the sight of dawn started to rise upon the world._

* * *

 **(Blood Gulch: Spirit Plain)**

In the middle of the canyon, where all the color was dulled in gray, Sarge runs up a small hill.

"Hello?" Sarge said, as his voice echoed through the canyon."...Hello? I said hello? Hello, is anybody out here?"

Church appears and walks up to Sarge." Holy cow, would you stop yelling? I'm here."

"What is this place?"

"Well, that's..kinda hard to explain. Um...You were shot in the head, buddy. So, here ya are."

"Am I dead?"

"Are you dead? Well, yeah, that's how I ended up here."

"Are you some kinda angel?"

"Ahe heh heh..am I an angel. Uh,(clears throat) yeah, actually, I am. I'm an angel. Um, do you wanna go to Heaven? 'Cause it's, like, ten bucks to get in."

"Well I, uh, I didn't really bring any..I mean, my wallet's back in the car."

"Hey, you don't have it there, huh? Well uh.. that's too bad. Pretty crappy reason to be damned to hell for an eternity."

"I don't remember dyin'."

"Yeah, that's my fault too. I was... sort of possessing your body at the time that you were shot. Sorry about that."

"Hold on a second, that ain't fair."

"Not fair? Yeah, join the frickin' club. I got shot by my own tank."

Sheila arrives and points 'her' turret at Church." Target locked."

"Oh ha ha, very funny Sheila." Church said." Shut up. You know I still haven't forgiven you. I didn't say you could talk to me yet. Go there, g-get, go over by the base. Shoo, shoo!"

Sheila lowers her turret and drives off.

* * *

Griff and Simmons were standing over Sarge's body in the real world.

"Sarge!" Grif yelled." Don't you give up on me soldier, do you hear me? I'm ordering you!"

* * *

"Who is that? Who's there?" Sarge asked.

"Looks like your guys are trying to save you.

* * *

Grif starts to hit Sarge in the chest with the butt end of his gun.

"You gotta breathe, man! You gotta pull through! Come on, Sarge!"

* * *

"That's not the way you were trained to do that, Private!"

"He can't hear you." Church commented.

* * *

Simmons walked up to Grif.

"Grif, this isn't working." Simmons said." We have to try something else."

* * *

"If he gives you mouth to mouth, I'm leaving."

* * *

"...Maybe you should give him mouth to mouth."

* * *

"I'm leaving."

"I can't believe how hard they're trying to save me." Sarge said.

"Why wouldn't they? I mean, my team didn't, but, why wouldn't yours?"

"I thought they didn't like me."

"Aw, don't sell yourself short. I don't even know ya, and here I am about to guide you to Heaven for only five bucks."

"Hold on, if you're an angel, how come you ain't got no wings?"

"Because nobody rang a bell, ah heh heh heh heh. Seriously, do you have the money or don't you?"

"Oh, I feel the worst about Grif. I always made fun of him. I never even told him..he was my son."

"No way! The orange guy is your son?"

"Nah, I just wanted to screw with him one last time. But now I'll get that chance."

* * *

While Simmons and Grif were standing over Sarge's dead body, a crystal body comes flying towards them. The bottle hits Sarge's body, causing it to shatter and release pure water.

"What the!?" Simmons yelled." Who threw that!?"

Grif then looked down at Sarge's body." Wait...He's breathing! Simmons, we saved Sarge!"

* * *

"I'm what?"

"He's what?" Church asked in shock.

"We'll, I'll be a monkey's...they saved me." Sarge said, as he started to disappear.

"What? No, come back! We need to even the sides!"

"Thanks for your help, wingless angel fella!...Will I remember any of this?.."

"Yes, but only if you give two Lien!" Church yelled, as everything turned white...

* * *

Sarge regains consciousness and slowly stands up, with the help of Simmons, while Grif picks up a shattered piece of the broken bottle. He reads the words that are on the broken piece, which reads: _'Potion! Heals you up in no time!'_

"...Stupid product placement." Grif said, as he threw the piece away and walked over to the other two.

Sarge stands up straight and clears his throat." There. What... What happened here?"

"Sir, you got shot in the head, so we gave you CPR and saved you, sir." Simmons said.

"I always believed in you, Simmons."

"Uh, actually, it's Grif you should thank, sir. He did all the work."

Sarge looked over at Grif." Grif?"

"Yes, sir." Simmons said, while Grif gave him a thumbs up." But in reality, someone threw a-"

"Grif, why in the hell would you give somebody CPR for a bullet wound in the head!? That doesn't make a lick of sense."

Grif sighed in annoyance and walked away."(sighs)You're welcome, sir."

"I mean it's all so damn inconsistent! What would you if they stabbed me in the toe? Rub my neck with aloe vera?"

Lopez watches the three from the roof of Red Base. Next to his feet was a large metal case that contained several Potions. He lowers his head in annoyance, and walks down the ramp.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! This chapter revealed to us a very certain aspect...there is some sort of an afterlife in the world of Remnant. So far, Church, Sarge, and Sheila are this realms first visitors. Also, this chapter also introduced a certain aspect of RvB that all fans of the series dispise.**

 **First off, let's discuss the Dream Scenario for this chapter. This Dream Scenario is centered around the first Final Fantasy, more so the beginning of the game. After the four Warriors of Light leave Cornelia, they stand atop a hill to look out at the kingdom. If you all remember this, then you'll definitely understand.**

 **Next, I will discuss the Potion and the one RvB plot point that everyone hates. You see, this plot point would not be brought up in Red vs Blue until it's eight season, and by that time all the fans definitely call BS on it. I can not say it's name, but it does revolve around the armor that the Reds and Blues wear in the series. This is the reason why i brought in the Potions...though they are considered to be plot holes of their own. Well, all I can is that they may be plot holes, but their definitely better then the...Armors.**

 **What are Potions you all ask? Well, they are items from the Final Fantasy series. They are mostly used to heal yourself or a party member, very simple. Expect to see more items from the series in the future. How did Lopez get his hand on those Potions? Well, I can only tell you to wait and see.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	18. PSC: Tattoo Point-Counterpoint

**HIRO: PSC-**

 **Tattoo Point/Counterpoint**

* * *

 **(Beacon Academy)**

Oliver and Riku are standing in front of the Warthog, which is in front of the Beacon Amphitheater.

"My name is Riku Okamiden, and I am one of the four main protagonist of the fanfic series HIRO." Riku said.

"And I'm Oliver Panterra, another main protagonist!" Oliver yelled, with a huge grin on his face.

"But you know what? We are not here today to talk to you as Huntsmen."

"That's right! We're here today, to tell you how to run your life."

"You know, a lot of you out there are probably considering to get a tattoo. Or, as the young people like to call it, a 'tat'."

"Or, adding a tattoo to your already impressive collection."

"So today we present to you, a very special 'Point/Counterpoint' edition of HIRO."

"Should you get a tattoo?"

* * *

 **Riku's Side- _Counterpoint_**

Riku stood in front of the Beacon student Dorms. Alongside him stood Weiss, Nora, and Church.

"I think it's clear, that you should not get a tattoo." Riku said." And I can sum up my points in this very simple bulleted list."

Weiss walked towards Riku, and raised her finger." Number one: tattoo's, are obviously permanent."

 _*Tattoos are permanent._

Nora stepped up next." Number 2, you are a stupid idiot. And I'd like to prove this mathematically...if I can, really. Uh, take your current age. Now subtract fifty years-"

Ren pops out from behind the Student Dorms door." Ten years."

" _-ten years_ from it. Were you smart back then? Hahaha! Of course you weren't. You were a stupid idiot!"

 _*You are a god damn idiot._

"Yeah!" Church said." Fact of the matter is, you're just as big an idiot today, it's just gonna take you ten more years to realize it. Now think if you'd drawn a picture on your body ten years ago. Would you be happy with it today? Chances are, you wouldn't be."

 _*Red sucks. Blue moves._

* * *

 **Oliver's Side-Counter-Counterpoint**

Oliver was standing near the amphitheater. Alongside him stood Grif, Jaune, and Yuffie.

"Unless it was cool, which brings me to my main point." Oliver said." Tattoos, are cool."

*Designs to Avoid

"As long as you avoid the following rookie mistakes, you'll be just fine."

Jaune holds up the picture of a barb wire ring, as Yuffie steps forward." Nothing says old school quite like a barb wire ring around your bicep. You'll look like a defensive lineman, and if you get the tattoo, you're probably about as smart as one.

Yuffie then pulls out the insignia of Pegasions, Happy Vanilla, and Irontellica. Grif walks up to her." The band logo. Think about it. The only pop star to remain cool for more than ten years was Zadonna, and you're not fooling anyone by getting a tattoo of her."

"Right!" Jaune said.

"Lastly, and most importantly, are the tribal designs, and the useless characters." Oliver said while quickly pointing towards Yuffie.

"Right!" Yuffie said in a prideful tone."...Wait, what!?"

"No one gets it. Let's be honest, you don't either. Someone had to explain it to you, and you have no idea if they were even telling you the truth. So, avoid these simple pitfalls, and a tattoo can be wonderful, and rewarding experience...except for the pain."

Riku walks over to Oliver's group." It's at this time that I would like to point out that our friend Private Grif here has a tattoo on his neck-his neck, in plain sight where anyone can see it, from the movie Katana starring Lesley Snipe, right? It's Katana, not Katana II?"

"Actually it's...from the comic." Grif said.

"Yeah, that's great." Oliver commented." I'm sure your boyfriend loves it."

"In closing, be sure to act wisely when dealing with tattoos." Riku said." Don't repeat the same mistakes Grif did."

"Okay, listen up!" Oliver yelled." I'd like to give you all some good tattoo designs. How about this: why not get a tattoo of your favorite character, from your favorite classic cartoon?"

Jaune holds up a picture of Strong Bad from _.com_.

"I meant your favorite online cartoon."

Jaune held up a picture of Tycho and Gabe from .

"Okay, you know what? Screw you!" Oliver yelled as he ran towards to Jaune, who quickly runs away in fear.

Nora walked towards Riku and the others." Hey! I have a tattoo suggestion. Get a tattoo of an M16 in the middle of your forehead. That would give that Sarge guy a huge boner!"

"Why do you say that?" Riku asked." Do you have a tattoo, Nora?"

Nora's eyes go wide in surprise." What!? N-No! And if I did, it wouldn't be Ren's name! Hahaha!" The Huntress laughs in a nervous manner, as Riku and the others look at her in confusion.

* * *

 **And that was another PSC! This one centered on the concept of tattoo's. So kids, let this be a lesson to you all: Never get a tattoo!...Unless you want to look cool.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**

 ** _P.S.: Nora does not really have a tattoo. This is not cannon._**


	19. Chapter 15: A Slightly Crueler Cruller

**Chapter 15: A Slightly Crueler Cruller**

* * *

 **Dream Scenario: _A Hero's Legacy(II) Luminaries of the Legendary Line_**

 _Standing in front of a kingdom, which is home to a large tree, Hero arms himself with a simple sword and a shield which carries Erdrick's insignia. He wore a pilot's helmet, along with standard clothing, as Oliver(dressed in the same style as Hero, while wearing a green cloth and was armed with a rapier) and Ruby(Who wore a red dress, carrying a lone staff) joined him. Hero then leaps forward to battle Hargon, the mad cultist of Rendarak, as a_ _monstrous dragon watches from beyond._

* * *

 **(Location: Cell)**

The light from the afternoon sun shinned through the open window of a brick jail cell. Inside the cell was a woman in blond hair, who sitting in the right corner of the area. Her clothes were old and torn, wearing nothing but a brown cloth and long pants, while her bare feet were covered in dirt. The woman's long hair was also in a messy state, as some of it was hiding her face.

The sound of a door being opened caught her attention, as she looked over at the rails of her cell. Soon, a Guard came into her sight, as he led Squall to her jail cell.

"Here she is, sir." The Guard said.

"Thank you." Squall said while nodding to him.

The Guard nods and walks away, as Squall looks over at the woman. A silence falls over the room, as Squall placed a hand on one of the bars.

"Hello, Beth."

"...Beth...I haven't heard that name in a long time..." The woman said.

"Well, that's because you've been going by the name of Allison."

The woman looks up at Squall, showing her light-blue eyes."...What do you want?"

"I'm here to give you what you want...You're freedom."

"My freedom? Heh...What's the occasion?"

Squall gave her a normal, but serious gaze."...Agent Texas has been spotted."

Hearing this caused Allison's eyes to go wide in shock, as she slowly stood up. She walked over to the bars of her jail cell and glared at Squall."...So, the faker finally showed up. When do we start the hunt?"

* * *

 **(Blood Gulch: Red Base)**

Donut walks onto the roof of the Red Base, now wearing pink armor. He looks over to see Grif and Simmons, and walked towards the two.

"Hey guys!" Donut yelled, getting their attention.

"What the-...Donut!?" Grif said.

"Your alive!?" Simmons asked." B-But how?"

"Lopez kept pouring this weird drink down my mouth, I guess that's what saved me." Donut said." And you wanna know what else? Lopez gave me my own color armor!"

Grif and Simmons look at each other.

"Uh...hey, Donut?" Grif said.

"What?"

"About your armor..." Simmons said.

"What about it?"

"How do I put this...Your armor is, um...it's a little, um... Grif, uh, you wanna help me out here?"

"It's pink." Grif said." Your armor is frickin' pink!"

"Yeah, that's it. Pink."

"Pink?" Donut said in confusion." My armor's not pink!"

"PINK." Grif yelled.

Simmons patted Donut on the shoulder." Yeah, definitely pink."

Donut swatted his hand away." You guys are color-blind. Why would they give me pink armor?"

"Hey, don't ask me." Grif said, as he started to ask.

Hearing this caused Simmons to chuckle a bit." Heh...that's not funny."

"(Laughs a little more)It's a little funny."

Donut held his head down in shame."(sighs)Look at it, it's not pink. It's like, uh...a 'lightish red'."

"Guess what? They already have a color for lightish red. You know what it's called? Pink."

"I hate you guys."

Sarge walks up the ramp onto the roof, with Lopez following in from behind." Well hello, dirtbags." He looks over to see Donut."...and a fine hello to you, madam."

"It's LIGHT red."

"Don't get your panties in a wad there, Barbie. Did the package arrive already?"

"Oh! Yes sir!"

"Excellent."

Donut pulls out a mechanical device." The moogle delivered it here while Grif was reviving Sarge. It also gave me instructions on how to install it into Lopez."

"Special unit?" Grif asked.

Donut hands the device over to Sarge." Here you go."

"Affirmative." Sarge said as he took it." Command was fresh out of speech modules when I started building Lopez, but once I get this baby installed, I'll finally have someone intelligent to talk to...No offense, Simmons."

"Oh, don't worry, I know who you meant, sir." Simmons said.

"Wait a second..."Grif said." Lopez is a robot?"

"Of course he is. You didn't notice that he never talks?"

"I just thought he was a really quiet guy."

Sarge looked over at Grif." And the fact that he sleeps standing up and drinks motor oil didn't get your attention?"

"Well I-I did think the motor oil thing was a bit odd...Uh, I just thought he was trying to impress me."

"Hey, sir." Simmons said." You really should ground yourself before handling that card."

"How come?"

"Because static could damage the card."

"Come on. That's an urban legend they use to sell those stupid bracelets." Grif and Simmons look at each other in confusion." And I suppose Pop Rocks and soda's gonna make my stomach blow up!" Sarge inserts the device into Lopez's back, causing a electric discharge, making the Red soldier jump back." YOW!"

"Sir. I won't say I told you so, sir."

"Good. I'd hate to make Strawberry Shortcake here my new favorite." Sarge said, pointing his thumb at Donut.

"It's not pink, it's lightish red!" Donut yelled.

* * *

Hero, Oliver, and Jaune were walking through the desert. While Hero was humming to himself, Oliver was using his scroll to record a message.

"To my dearest Firecracker..." Oliver said." If you get this message, then I have been killed during this stupid class exercise. I want you to know that I always thought you were hot. A damn bombshell babe that I could never attain. I tried to write a fanfic about you and me, until I learned that there are a lot of sick f**ks out in the world, and they all share my same screwed up passion."

"What are you going on about?" Jaune asked.

"I'm sending a farewell message to my loved ones. One for Yang. And another for my mom, little sister, Hero, and the others."

"Wait, you made a message for me too?"

"Sure. Here, listen to it." Oliver played the recording on his scroll." _To my pal Jaune. I have always hated you. In my opinion, you are by far the worst Huntsmen I have ever met. I can't even see why Pyrrha is in lo-_ "

"Fine, I get it!" Jaune said in annoyed tone, as Oliver ended the recording.

"Sorry, but those are my _final words_." Oliver said while chuckling.

Hero shakes his head as the two argue, before noticing a white light run across the desert. He looks closely at the light to see ghost Church running towards Blue Base.

"What is that?" Hero asked.

* * *

 **(Red Base)**

"So, what happened to me anyway?" Donut asked Grif." I recall something about a spider on my head?"

"Right. That was a grenade."

"And last thing I remember..is a loud bang...and then Simmons fainting..."

Grif turned to look at Simmons." Ha! Told you so!"

"I did not faint." Simmons said.

Sarge was expecting Lopez, as he stood up." Done and done. Lopez. Activate speech unit!"

A electrical surge was sent through Lopez's body, as he turned to face the Red's." Buenos dias. Y gracias da por activar mi funcion del discurso. Soy el numero de modelo cero uno cero uno uno tres cuatro ocho ocho dos tres."

"Am I the only one not understanding any of this?" Donut asked.

"Me ilamo Lopez."

"Lopez, he just said Lopez!" Grif cheered." I understood that. I can speak Spanish!"

"Lopez, speak English." Sarge said.

"Mi procesador ingles ha mal funcionado. Se habla solamente espanol."

"Huh, I think you shorted out his speech unit with that static, sir." Simmons said.

Sarge looked over at Donut." Maybe Princess Peach here took the wrong model."

"Seriously, dude." Donut said." For the last time: Not pink."

"Lopez. I order you to speak a language we understand."

"Negativo."

"Well this is just dandy. Lopez, HOW-DO-WE-FIX-YOUR-SPEECH-U-NIT?"

"Why are you talking so slow?" Grif asked." He understands us just fine. Maybe you should try listening slower."

"Lopez, would you like to shoot Grif?"

Lopez raised his gun, and pointed it at Grif." Si senor. Gracias."

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! Hello everyone, and welcome to the start of the last story arc in the Blood Gulch chronicles. Lopez finally speaks! However, though this is a great occasion, a problem has arrived along with it: Lopez can't speak English! But it's okay guys, I'm sure the Reds will find someway to figure out what the Atlas soldier is saying...right? Anyway, on a more serious not, the revelation that Lopez is a robot, and that Sarge created him brings in a set of new questions. How did Sarge create Lopez? Do Ironwood and the Atlas Military know about Lopez being a robot? Why does Lopez speak SPANISH!? All these questions and more will be answered in the future.**

 **Now, in regards to Allison. We are finally given a introduction to the mysterious woman, as she has her interaction with Squall at the start of the chapter. Why does she call Tex a fake, and what is the connection between the two? Only the next chapters can give us the answer to this question.**

 **And lastly, this chapter's Dream Scenario is centered around Dragon Quest II. The scenario itself is actually taken from the game's original Japanese box-art cover.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	20. Chapter 16: Points of Origin

**Chapter 16: Points of Origin**

* * *

 **Dream Scenario: _A Simple Fantasy(II) Wild Rose Rebellion_**

 _On a dark night, where a demonic eyes looks over the land from the sky, Ilivane, Riku, and Oliver stand alongside four young warriors: Leon the Dark Knight, the beautiful and determined Maria, the strong yet kind Guy, and the brave warrior named Firion. The seven warriors march forward, as the Emperor watches them from his own domain, uninterested in their current actions._

* * *

 **(Blue Base)**

Tex was standing outside of the Blue Base alongside Church, Tucker, and Caboose. Hero, Oliver, and Jaune were hiding behind a nearby rock, keeping an watchful eye on the Blues.

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm square with you." Tex said.

Caboose and Tucker turn to face Church.

"I saved you from a life of imprisonment." Church said." How the hell are you square with me?"

Caboose and Tucker turn to Tex.

"Because _I_ didn't kill you back at Sidewinder."

Caboose and Tucker turned to Church.

"You know, I don't really see how not killing somebody is the same thing as doing them a favor."

Caboose and Tucker turn to Tex.

"Well, if you don't appreciate it, I could just kill you right now."

"No you can't! I'm already dead, bitch! I guess the joke's on you!"

"Stop it!" Caboose yelled." Stop fighting. Can't you see that you're tearing us apart? WHAT ABOUT US?"

"What about you?" Tex asked.

"We helped you too. And what do we get? Nothing!"

"Well yeah, but..."

"Yeah, but nothin'." Church said." He's got a point."

"I did help them get the flag back."

"Yeah, but you were paid to do that." Tucker said." We rescued you as a favor. We could have just let you rot in the Red Base, it wouldn't have made any difference to us."

"Fine, I'll stay here as long as it takes to help you guys win this thing. As soon as I have, I'm outta here. What do you need me to do?"

"I have no idea. If you knew how to fix a tank, I would have you do that."

"...Okay."

Caboose sharply turned to Tex." Wait, you-you know how to fix Sheila? ...I love you."

"Okay..." Oliver said, as Church disappeared." Can someone tell me why we came back to this hell-hole of a base?"

"I'm sorry, Oliver." Hero said." I saw something heading towards the base, so I wanted to see what it was."

"By 'something', you mean that ghost guy we just saw?" Jaune asked.

"You can see him too, Jaune?"

"He ain't the only one." Oliver said." I can see that Casper-wannabe as well."

"But what exactly is he?" Jaune asked Oliver.

"How the hell should I know!?"

While the two were conversing, Hero looked over at Tex, who had walked away from the base while following Tucker. The young Huntsmen had a feeling of concern come over him, as he watched the Freelancer agent leave.

* * *

 **(Red Base)**

On the rooftop of the Red Base, Lopez was speaking to Grif and Simmons, while Donut and Sarge were inside the base, discussing the matter of Lopez's voice system.

"Entonces le decia 'tu no pesas mas, yo peso.'" Lopez said." Entonces pusimos nuestros cuerpos sobre la escala y determina,os quien tenia el peso mas grande. Despues de eso me ilame a mi mismo Lopez el Pesado."

"Man." Grif said." First he doesn't talk at all, and now we can't get him to shut up. What's he saying?"

"What're you asking me for?" Simmons said, as Donut walked up the ramp and towards the two.

"Well, you know, because you're of, uh, a Latino persuasion."

"Simmons isn't a Spanish name, you dumbass. I'm Dutch-Irish."

"But I thought-"

"What?"

"Eh, never mind."

"...I'm from Waio." Donut said.

Grif/Simmons:" Nobody cares!"

"Oh, fine..." Donut lowered his head in shame. He then looks over at Simmons." Um, now that we finally have some peace here, I kinda wanna ask a question."

"What is it, now?" Simmons said.

"Uh...Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

Simmons and Grif look at each other for a few seconds before turning their gaze towards Donut."...What?"

"Why are we here? Why are we fighting the Blues?"

"...Actually, I've been wondering that same question myself." Grif said." In fact, why haven't we left this place yet?"

"Aw, come on you two. You both know why were here." Simmons said.

"Okay Simmons, you tell me." Grif looked over at him." Why are we here?"

"Simple, we're here because General Ironwood hired us and the Blues to teach a group of students how the Atlas Military combat the Grimm! There! There's your f**king answer!"

Grif and Donut stared at Simmons, as silence began to fall over the three. A crow flew by the canyon, as sense of realization came upon them.

"...Oh s**t...Sarge!" Simmons yelled.

* * *

Out in the middle of the canyon, Tucker and Caboose carefully walk towards Sheila, as the tank was still upside down. Soon, Church appears as Tex walks up to Tucker.

"Okay, take it easy guys." Church said. When I was over at the Red Base, I saw that they've already got their jeep fixed. So whatever you do, don't let 'em see us before we get Sheila back online."

"Okay, okay." Caboose said." Even if we get Sheila fixed, how are we going to turn her over? I mean it's not as if we could just lif-" Tex walks past Caboose and Church, as the two turn to watch her. She taps the tank with her right hand...causing it flip back over." Oh. She is a very strong lady."

"I'm the one that's the least visible, so I'm gonna head up to some higher ground. I'll keep an eye on the Red Base. If I see anything, I'll let you know."

"Great, I'll come with you!"

"That kinda defeats the purpose, Caboose."

"Okay. What if I'm really...(softer)really...(whispering)quiet?"

"Do you even understand what the term 'visibility' means?"

"Ah hah hah, uhh...good one, Church."

"Seriously. You don't know what it means, do you?"

"Uh, no..."

"Caboose, just stay here, man, and try not to swallow your tongue or anything like that."

Tucker walks up to the two." Just watch the Red Base, and tell us if you see any movement."

"Right." Church then disappears.

Tucker walks away, heading in the same direction where Tex was welding on the tank.

"So, I suppose if you're helping us, you're not as mean as I thought."

Tex stops what she is doing to face Tucker." I wouldn't say I'm mean, I just get hired to do mean things."

"Yeah, but you like it."

"Well, I think it's important to enjoy what you do."

"So let's say I paid you to kill Caboose." He looks over at Caboose." You would still do it, right? Even though you're supposed to be helping us?"

"Is this a hypothetical discussion, or should we start taking numbers?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna talk about this any more."

Church walks up the small hill...only to find his dead body.

"...Hey Tucker!" Church yelled, getting Tucker's attention.

"What?!"

"What the hell is my body still doing up here?"

"That's part of being dead, Church. Your body doesn't really move around much any more. Maybe you haven't fully grasped the concept yet."

"Alright, well let me rephrase that then: Why in the hell haven't you buried my body yet?"

"Buried? I thought your body is supposed to turn to dust. That's what I always heard from my mom."

"That's some stupid fairy tale bulls**t that parents used to tell their kids before they went to bed!"

"Besides, what am I supposed to do? All we have are pistols and rifles. What do you want me to do, shoot you a grave?"

"Well then how about shipping me back home? You know, let the loved ones pay a little respect."

"Well Church, here's your girlfriend." Tucker turns to face Tex." Tex, as one of Church's loved ones, would you like to pay your respects?"

Tex turns around and starts working on the tank again.

"That was a stirring eulogy. Rest in peace, good buddy!"

Tex pulls out a tablet, and uses it to analyze Sheila. The Freelancer agent then places her hand on a certain part of the tank."..." Tex then uses the camera on her tablet handle...to see Hero, Oliver, and Jaune hiding behind a large rock.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! So, I know a lot didn't happen in this chapter, as it only serves as build up for the next chapter. In the next chapter, all the questions you all have been asking will finally be revealed. Now, in regards to the secret that revolves around Tex, this will be revealed in the next chapter, as it is connected to Church and the woman named Allison.**

 **Yes, I know a lot of you are finally glad that someone(Donut) brought up the real reason as to why they are in Blood Gulch to begin with. With this new knowledge, or should I say: knowledge that they all forgot about, will the Reds be able to put an end to this feud?...Well, I honestly don't know. This is Red Team we're talking about here, so their chances...are very, very low.**

 **And lastly, the Dream Scenario for this chapter is based off of promotional art for Final Fantasy II, which was made by Yoshitaka Amano.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	21. Chapter 17: SPF 0

**Chapter 17: SPF 0**

* * *

 **Dream Scenario: _A Hero's Legacy(III)-The Seeds of Salvation_**

 _As the sun shines bright in the beautiful blue sky, which was covered by clouds, a castle rests in the distance as four warriors look onward towards the world. First was the Martial Artist named Oliver, who was standing next to Ilivane the Mage. The young mage smiles brightly, while the Warrior named Riku was armed with his sword and shield. Standing next to the Warrior was the future legendary hero: Hero(or the name he was going by at the time, Roto). Armed with his shield and royal sword of the great Erdrick, Hero points his blade forward, as the four set out._

* * *

 **(Blood Gulch Canyon)**

Caboose, Church, and Tucker were standing over the rotting dead body that once belonged to Church, while Tex continued to work on the tank.

"...I am not happy about this." Church said in an annoyed tone.

"I have an idea." Caboose said, despite Church and Tucker ignoring him."...I HAVE AN IDEA!"

Tucker turned to face him." Yeah, we heard you the first time, Caboose, we were just ignoring you."

"Since you possessed that Red guy, and took control of him, why don't you just possess your own body?"

Church stared at him." Oh I see, so that way I would be living inside my own dead body."

"Yes."

"Unable to move, I just, laying there, rotting in the sun for all eternity."

"Yes."

"Okay, Caboose, I'll be sure to get right on that."

"I think you are a mean ghost."

"Dude, you really stink." Tucker said to Church.

"What?"

"Your body, it stinks."

"Tucker, the first chance we get, you are going to bury my body."

"Quit your bitching, nothing's going to happen to it."

"It's a freaking indignity! My body fought hard for this army, and it deserves to be laid to rest."

"Get over it, you're already dead. What's the worst that could happen now?"

"Hey, Church, look, birds!" Caboose yelled." Why are they flying around in circles?"

"Nuh, God..." Church sighed.

* * *

 **(Red Base)**

Inside the Red Base, Sarge was standing in front of the Red flag, as Simmons was speaking to him, all while Grif and Donut stood to the side.

"So let me get this straighten out..." Sarge said, as he turned to face Simmons." You're telling me, that we were supposed to be teaching a group of students on how the Military battle the Grimm?"

"Sarge, you knew about this." Simmons said." Professor Goodwitch and General Ironwood hired us!"

"So they did. And, I know the reason why they hired us."

"Yes, it was to teach th-"

"Because it was part of the Blues scheme to finish us off!"

"...What?"

"Don't you see, Simmons? The Blues are our mortal enemies, so of course they would use the higher-ups to get what they wanted!"

"But how is that even possible!? We aren't even in a Library!"

"The Blues must have used some sort of new device to control General Ironwood and the other higher ups! So, in order to combat this, we will stand our ground, and defeat the Blues!"

"For God's sake, Sarge! This is not a trap! This is a freaking class exercise!" Simmons pulled out a tablet." See!? This is my to-do list! As soon as we arrived, the students were to be split up into two groups. The Red Team, and the Blue Team! We give them weapons to use, and send them out into the canyon. After that, we unleash several Grimm into the area, and show the students how we defeat them! There, that's it! That is what we were supposed to do!"

"And how long would this _class_ last?"

"For about an hour." Simmons said."...It's already been seven hours!"

"...Your makin' that up."

"Oh for f**ks sake!" Simmons quickly turns to face Grif." Grif! Help me out here. Tell Sarge that this is a class exercise!"

"Exercise?" Grif said." I don't know about an exercise. I'm here to fight the Blues."

"What!?"

"Well said, Grif." Sarge said." For once, your using that little brain you have."

"Grif!" Simmons yelled in outrage.

"Sorry, Simmons." Grif said." But I think this is the best gig we've gotten since we arrived in Vale, and I plan to stay here til' the Festival is over."

"Argh-grrr-ugh-aaah-" Simmons looks over at Donut, who was starring out at the canyon, through a window." Donut!?"

"...Okay Grif, I'll go again." Donut said." I spy something...that begins with..."

"Dirt." Grif said.

"Darn! How did you-"

"Well, that's because you did rock last time. That's all that's out here, just rock and dirt."

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" Simmons yelled.

* * *

 **(Blood Gulch Canyon)**

Tucker and Church were watching Tex fix the tank from the cliff's edge, while Caboose was looking through the sniper rifle.

"How long do you figure until Tex fixes the tank?" Church asked Tucker.

"Not much longer. She said it's going pretty well. The gun's almost working, and then she'll get it moving again."

"(sarcastic)Oh, that's just fantastic."

"Why would that upset you?"

"Because as soon as she gets the tank online, she's gonna use it against the Reds, and they're all gonna die."

"The Reds dying is a good thing."

"No. Tucker, it's not a good thing. As soon as we beat the Reds, Tex is outta here. And I still haven't figured out a way to get that A.I out of her head."

"A.I..." Caboose said, as he continued to look through the rifle.

"Shut up, Caboose." Church said, before he turned to face Tucker." And if I don't get it out before she leaves..."

"If she leaves you won't ever find her again." Tucker said.

"Right."

"I wonder why Tex keeps looking back at that rock." Caboose commented.

"Caboose." Church looked over at him." I said shut up."

"So what're you gonna do?" Tucker asked.

"I guess I'm gonna do the only thing I can do. I have to warn the Reds before she fixes the tank."

"Oh! Now a woman just walked out of a strange looking hole." Caboose said...as he watched a portal appear from out of nowhere. Walking out of the unknown gate, came a masked woman, who was armed with single sword. The warrior closes the gate with a flick of a hand, as she walks towards the Freelancer agent.

"Caboose! Shut up!" Church yelled.

"You're switching sides?" Tucker asked.

"Sorry, but I don't have much of a choice."

"Now their talking." Caboose said, as he continued to watch the scene play out." They keep looking back at that same rock...Oh, now the woman is using her sword to open another hole!...She's pointing to the rock again...and now the woman is leaving."

"Caboose! For the love of God, shut the f**k up already!" Church yelled.

"Yeah, we're trying to think of a plan here." Tucker said.

"But-"

"But, nothing!" Church said, interrupting Caboose." Just keep an eye on the Reds, and shut your damn mouth."

Caboose lowered his head, and used his rifle to spy on the Red Team.

"Anyway, good luck." Church then faded away.

"...Does this mean I should try to kill Church now?" Caboose asked Tucker.

"I tell you what: kill me. I promise not to come back."

Caboose looks through the sniper and spots Donut, standing outside of the Red Base while talking to Lopez, who was fixing the Warthog." Hey! LOOK AT THIS."

"No."

"They have A GIRL. They have a girl!"

"A what?"

"A girl, a girl! Look! Pink armor!"

"Oh man, how come they get a girl?"

Tex heard this, and looked up at the two soldiers." Uh, you guys realize that I'm a chick, right? And that I'm standin' right here?"

"Yeah, Tex, but when we say a girl, we mean a girl-girl."

"And what the hell does that mean?!"

Caboose/Tucker:"(while backing away from the edge of the cliff)Nothing!"

"Wait a second. If Tex heard that, do you think she heard Church's secret plan to warn the Reds about her?"

"I don't know... but I think I know how to find out." Caboose said, as he steps back up to the edge to look down at Tex." Hey...! Tex! Uh...Did you hear Church's secret plan to tell the Reds that you were fixing the tank?"

Tex stares at him for a few seconds, before turning to the tank.

Caboose looks back at Tucker." I don't think she knows...Unless-"

Before Caboose could finish his sentence, the cliff was hit by a blast...courtesy of Sheila the tank, which was being piloted by Tex. The blast sends Caboose and Tucker flying into the air.

"Oh, I heard alright." Tex said, sitting in the cockpit seat of the tank." And I don't care. It won't really change anything."

She then turns the cannon of the tank towards the rock that was right behind her." Firing main cannon."

The tank fired at the rock, destroying it in the process. Hero, Oliver, and Jaune were blown away by the impact of the blast, sending them across the canyon.

As the three hit the ground, Tex aims the cannon at Hero."...Finally. That rock was starting to annoy me."

The young Huntsmen slowly gets to his feet, pain aching through his body." Ow..." Hero looks up to see Sheila coming towards him and the others.

Oliver groaned in pain before looking over to see Sheila." The...f**k!?"

Jaune slowly stood up." Argh...what just happened?"

"You're death." Tex said, as she aimed the cannon at the three." That's what's happening."

"Firing main cannon." Sheila said, as it fired another blast from its cannon.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter! We are reaching the climax, and it is glorious! So, Tex has let her Freelancer side show itself, and she will make sure that no one escapes her wrath. But who is the mysterious masked woman that she was speaking to? The only thing I can say is...only Caboose knows the answer(not really).**

 **In regards to Simmons questioning about the exercise. Even though Simmons is a "kiss-ass", he is also one of the more smarter members of Red Team, so I thought it was normal that he would try to explain their situation to Sarge...though it isn't going well for him.**

 **Lastly, the Dream Scenario for this chapter is based off of the GBA(Game-Boy Color) box-art for the Dragon Quest III handheld port. Also, it concludes the _'A Hero's Legacy'_ trilogy, the first series in the Dream Scenarios.**

 **Anyway, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


	22. Chapter 18: Last One Out, Hit The Lights

**Chapter 18: Last One Out, Hit the Light**

* * *

 **Dream Scenario: _A Simple Fantasy(III)-Memory of the Wind_**

 _A strong gust of wind blew through the skies of the world, as a single airship soars through the floating islands that are filled with fresh mountains and beautiful forests, where water slowly fell from. On a certain floating island, Hero is looking out onto the world, the sense of adventure surrounding him. He is joined by Ilivane(who was carrying a single violin), Riku(he was sitting on the edge of the cliff they were on), and Oliver(who was wearing his goggles, with a bright smile upon his face). Alongside the four, are four young Freelancer teens: Luneth, a boy who is adventurous by nature. Arc, Luneth's best friend who has attained knowledge of the world around him. Refia, the daughter of the blacksmith named Takka. And Ingus, a knight of the great kingdom of Sasune. Together, these eight adventurers set out onto the world, as the airship arrives to retrieve them._

* * *

 **(Red Base: Rooftop)**

As the sun began to set in the distance, the light illuminating from the sky slowly started to disappear, as Grif and Simmons were standing on the rooftop of Red Base, while Lopez was looking through his Potion briefcase.

Simmons looks over at Grif, while the Red soldier was starring out at the sky."...Hey."

"...Yeah?" Grif said.

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"No. I never, ever, wonder why we're here. Semper Fi, bitch."

"No, you dumbass. I mean...why are we here, in this world? You know?"

"...Dude, you are not going philosophical on me."

"Ugh...what's the point."

Church appears behind Grif and Simmons, and while the two aren't looking, he possesses Lopez.

"Keegakergerk!" Lopez groaned, catching the attention of Simmons.

"What? What's wrong with Lopez?" Simmons said, as he turned to face the Red soldier.

Grif turned to see Lopez as well...only to look back at the sky." I don't care."

"Hey, Lopez, uh...you okay, man?"

Lopez(Church) looks up at the two." Aye, muchachos, necesito darles...un aviso...(Guys, I need to give...you a...warning...)" Lopez looks down at himself, and then back at Grif and Simmons." Que? Por que estoy hablando en espanol? Yo no puedo hablar espanol!(What? Why am I speaking Spanish? I don't know Spanish!)"

"Um...Sure..."

"No, no, escuchame! La bruja los va a matar! Ella esta trabajando en el tanque!(No, listen to me! The mean woman is going to kill you! She is fixing the tank!)"

* * *

 **(Blood Gulch Canyon)**

The com in Tucker's helmet reactivates, allowing for the Blue soldier to slowly look around his surrounding. Tucker was lying on his back, while Caboose slowly got to his knees and activates his radio.

"C-Caboose...?" Tucker said, only for the rookie to ignore him.

"Calling Church. Come in, Church. This is your close, personal friend, Private O'Malley." Caboose said.

Though pain flew through his body, Tucker placed his hands on the rough ground, sitting up." O'Malley? You said your name was Caboose."

"I never said that, you guys did!"

"B-Bulls**t...I heard you say your name before...and Caboose _is_ your real name."

"...Whatever." Caboose looked back at his radio." Come in, Private Church. Do you copy? Soldier unit Tex has gone rogue, and she is using Sheila to attack the Red Base...(clears throat)How is your progression?"

Church:" Que!? Tex ya arreglo el tanque!?(What!? Tex already fixed the tank!?)"

Caboose turns to Tucker."...He says he wants to talk to you."

* * *

An Atlesian Airship flies over the canyon, catching the attention of Grif, Simmons, and Church(Lopez), who were standing on the roof of Red Base.

"...Oh s**t..." Grif said, as he looked up at the airship.

"Is that from command?" Simmons asked.

"What'd you think? Aw man...we're f**king screwed..."

Church looked out towards the canyon...only to see the tank, approaching the base.

"Un tanque...grrrande!"

Grif looked over at Lopez(Church)." Hey. I think if you're gonna live in this world, you should speak the language of this kingdom."

Sheila:" Target locked."

"What Kingdom?" Simmons asked." We're in the middle of nowhere."

"What're you, a communist?"

Sheila fires a blast, hitting the side of the base.

"Son of a bitch!" Grif yelled.

"Son of a bitch!" Simmons shouted.

"MADRE DE DIOS!(SON OF A BITCH!)"

* * *

 **(Atlesian Airship)**

Inside the giant airship, an Atlas soldier was using a monitor to view the surroundings of the canyon. He spots Red Base, being assaulted by the tank.

The soldier looks over at Ironwood, who is standing alongside Ozpin at the main control panel." Sir, it seems the Red Base is being attacked by a tank!"

"A tank?!" Ironwood said in disbelief, before looking over at the Beacon Headmaster, who only gave him a grave look. The Atlas General looks back at the soldier." Prepare this airship for landing!"

"Yes sir!"

"General!" Another female soldier yelled, sitting in front of another holo-monitor." It seems that a young man is about to engage the tank in combat!"

"What!?"

* * *

As the tank began to slowly move towards the Red Base, Oliver dashed at Sheila, activating his gauntlets in the process.

"Hey!" Oliver shouted." You f**king tank!"

Tex looked over to see Oliver charge at the tank, right before he leaps into the air. Oliver falls towards the tank, as Tex pulls out a weapon that catches him off guard...Nora's Maghild. The Freelancer points 'her' weapon at the young Huntsmen, and sends a missile flying at Oliver. Holding up his hands to deflect the missile, Oliver is blown away by its impact.

Jaune runs towards the Red Base, turning to see Oliver being blasted away." Oliver!" Looking back to see the Base in his direction, Jaune increases his pace, as Sarge comes running out of the base.

The red soldier jumps into the Warthog and starts it up." Simmons, I'm coming around in the Warthog. Get ready to take the gunner position when I come by."

"Roger that!" Simmons said.

Sheila fires at the base again.

"I'll uh...I'll stay here." Grif said.

"Yeah. Stay here, and guard this cement ramp. It's vital to our success."

Sarge skids near the base, allowing for Simmons to jump off the roof, and onto the Warthog.

"Alright, I'm on board!"

"Alright, here's the plan!" Sarge yelled, as the Warthog drove pass Jaune.

"No!" Jaune shouted." You can't beat it!"

Sheila fires and hits the rear passenger tire, causing the jeep to blow up, all while sending Simmons and Sarge flying.

"JUNEBUG!" Sarge yelled.

Hero used his Blue Wave to catch Oliver, before his head almost collided head first with a nearby canyon wall. With enough strength, Hero sends Oliver flying towards Sheila, allowing for the young Huntsmen to land a heavy kick on the tank. Tex sees this, and pulls out a small pistol. She pulls the trigger, shooting Oliver in his right shoulder. Caught off guard by this, Tex sends Oliver flying with a kick to the stomach. Oliver hits the ground near Hero, as he clutches his shoulder.

"Oliver!" Hero yelled, as he ran towards his teammate.

Tex points Sheila's cannon towards the two Huntsmen." I can't destroy the Red Base with you brats hanging around...but your not part of my overall goal...ah screw it." The Freelancer agent flips a switch, charging the main cannon.

"Damn it..." Oliver said, as he slowly got to his feet.

"Firing Main Cannon." Sheila said, as the tank fired a blast at the two Huntsmen.

Hero and Oliver braced themselves for the impact of the blast, as the large bullet dashes towards them...only to be cut in half, flying into two different directions. The snap of a finger was heard, freezing the chopped pieces, as they hit the ground. As the two looked up, Hero's worried face turned into that of a happy smile as he saw two familiar individuals stand in front of him.

"Ilivane! Riku!" Hero cheered, as Riku laid his sword over his shoulder, and Ilivane retracts to daggers.

"Hello, Hero." Ilivane said with a smile." Sorry to keep you and Oliver waiting."

"About time you idiots showed up..." Oliver complained, with a weak smile.

"Well, we got lost on the way here." Riku said." You can thank Yuffie for that."

Yuffie:" Hey!"

The four looked over to see...Squall driving towards them in another Warthog, with Yuffie riding shotgun, and Kasumi seated in the back. Once he stops the vehicle near the teens, Yuffie jumps out of the Warthog and lands right in front of Riku.

"I didn't get us lost!" Yuffie yelled." Squall got us lost! Not me!"

"...No comment." Squall said, as Kasumi stepped out of the Warthog.

"Well, we made it here in the end." Kasumi said before turning to face Hero." Are you okay, Hero?"

Hero nodded with a smile." We're fine, Kasumi."

Tex was watching the small group converse, her finger placed upon the trigger. She then spots Kasumi, and slowly stands up." Son of a bitch..." She quickly sat back down and pulled the trigger.

"Firing Main Cannon." Sheila fired a blast at Kasumi, quickly catching the attention of Hero and the others. Squall pulls out his Gunblade, and fires a bullet at the blast, destroying it.

"Get in the Warthog!" Squall yelled." Now!"

Hearing this, Yuffie jumped onto the top of the Warthog, while the others quickly got in. Squall starts up the vehicle and drives off.

"Sheila, lock onto that Warthog." Tex said.

"Target locked."

* * *

Grif was watching the tank chase after the Warthog, all while Sarge and Simmons run up the ramp, getting his attention.

"Wow, back so soon?" Grif asked." You guys win the war already?"

Simmons looked over at Sarge." Yeah, uh, did you want to finish telling me the plan now, Sarge?"

Sarge looked up at the two, while catching his breath." If we survive this, I'm gonna kill both of ya...Slowly."

Grif kneels down next to Simmons." Uh, hey, Simmons? By the way... The ramp is secure.

Jaune ran up the ramp and saw the Reds." Hey! You guys!"

Sarge saw him and quickly stood up." An intruder!" The Red soldier points his gun at the Huntsmen." Freeze!"

Seeing this, caused Jaune to put his hands up." Ah! Don't shoot!"

Pyrrha:" Jaune!"

Hearing this, the four looked over to see Pyrrha, Ren, Hitomi, and Donut run up the ramp.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune cheered, as he ran towards his teammates.

"Donut, why are these kids here!?" Sarge demanded.

"Sorry Sarge, but unlike you guys, these kids have been nothing but polite to me." Donut said." So, I decided to let them in."

"Ugh..."

"Are you alright, Jaune?" Ren asked his teammate while Pyrrha examined him for any injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jaune said, before turning to face Pyrrha." Hey, Pyrrha, I'm fine. Honest."

After placing a hand on his face, Pyrrha smiled."(sighs)...That's good to know."

Jaune smiled at his partner, before looking over at Hitomi." You're... that girl from the holiday part. What was your name again...Hitomi?"

Hitomi smiled at him while waving." Good to see you again, Jaune."

Sarge:" Freeze, little lady!"

The four look over to see Sarge, pointing his shot gun at them." Oh, you must be the 'retarded' Atlas soldiers that Squall kept complaining about." Hitomi said.

"Are you a spy from the Blue Team?" Sarge asked.

"No, I'm here to save you all."

Sarge lowered his gun as he, Grif, and Simmons were starring at her in confusion." Save us?"

"Yep!"

"Hear her out, Sarge." Donut said." She really does seem like a nice girl. Plus, I need to know how she got her hair to look that silk and beautiful!"

* * *

Squall circles the jeep around a large rock, while Riku and Yuffie continue to deflect all the cannon blast that were aiming for the Warthog's right side...which was where Kasumi was sitting.

Hero was sitting in the seat next to Squall, as he looked back at the oncoming tank. Yuffie sat down, and traded places with Ilivane, who pulled out three daggers." For a slow tank, that thing sure does pack a lot of power!" Yuffie commented.

"I know!" Squall yelled, as he looked back to see Kasumi, who was throwing small shuriken's at the tank." Kasumi, sit down!"

"Huh!?" Kasumi looked over at him." But I can help!"

"I don't need you to _help!_ I need you to stay _alive!_ "

"But, Squall-"

"Hey!" Oliver yelled." Does anyone know why that f**king tank keeps aiming at our right tires!?"

"It's not aiming for our right tires!" Squall shouted." The tank is aiming for the person that is sitting in the right seat!"

"Oh s**t..." Yuffie said, as she looked over at Oliver."...All in favor of throwing Oliver at the tank, say I!"

Riku and Ilivane raised their arms." I!"

"Oh, f**k you guys!" Oliver yelled in annoyance.

"It's not Oliver, you dumbasses!" Squall shouted, catching them all by surprise. After taking a deep breath, he looks over at Hero." Hero...Oliver, do you two know about the Freelancers?"

"Freelancers!?" Oliver said, his voice filled with shock and surprise.

"Freelancer?" Hero asked, in confusion.

"Their mercenaries for hire." Yuffie said." And the psycho bitch that's attacking us right now, she's a Freelancer!"

"Oh f**k!" Oliver yelled." Why would a Freelancer wanna kill us!? We didn't do anything to her!"

"She's not here for you!" Squall said, as he steered the Warthog towards the Red Base. He then looks back at...Kasumi." She's here for her."

"M-Me!?" Kasumi said in surprise." B-But...why me?"

"...Ozpin didn't want us to tell you anything, but we knew you would find out eventually." Squall nods to Yuffie, who relunctantly crawls over to the box compartment in front of Hero. She pulls out a holo-tablet, and login's to the Freelancer database. She shows Kasumi the screen, which to her shock... shows a picture of her, under the large words; 'WANTED: DEAD. REWARD: 100,000,000 Lien.' The sight of this image causes Kasumi's face to go pale, as Oliver looked over and saw it as well.

"Oh s**t! That's a lot of zero's!" Oliver commented.

"The hit was sent out by Victor Donovan." Squall said.

"Donovan!?" Kasumi yelled, despite the cannon blasts from Sheila.

"Wait!" Hero said." So, that Freelancer agent is trying to kill Kasumi because of this wanted post!?"

"Every Freelancer, bandit, thief, pirate, and even Huntsmen is trying to kill her!" Squall yelled." All for the reward!"

"So, that means..." Kasumi said, as fear started to overcome her.

"You're not safe! If we hadn't brought you to the committee, then you would probably be dead! Lying in a ditch somewhere!"

"Okay, not even _I_ want to die like that!" Riku commented.

Kasumi looked back at the screen, and with no particular thought in her mind, she flicked her finger, moving onto the next profile. Her eyes went wide with horror, as the next wanted request...showed an old picture of Akira, when he was still a child. Though he carried a cheerful smile on his face, his status was under; 'WANTED: DEAD. REWARD: 500,000,000.' She then flicked her finger again...only to see a post for her mother, which was labeled: 'DEAD OR ALIVE. REWARD: UNKNOWN.' Fear continued to rise, as she looked at the next post, which showed an image of Hayate...where he was labeled: EXECUTED. The female kunoichi dropped the tablet, causing it to hit the metal floor of the Warthog, breaking it." No...no, no, no..."

"Kasumi?" Hero said, as he turned to face her." Are you oka-"

Before he could finish, a blast from Sheila's cannon hits the left tires of the Warthog, causing it to steer out of control. Squall struggles to keep it on the ground, as the wheel starts to spin in a frantic speed.

"Damn it!" Squall yelled." Hold on!"

The Warthog then collides into a small rock, causing to flip into the air. The passengers hold onto their seats as the vehicle crashes onto the ground. Hitomi sees this from the roof of Red Bsse." Oh no..."

Jaune looks over to see the tank moving towards the ruined vehicle." No! The others need our help!"

"If you move on foot, then your not gonna make it!" Simmons said.

"Yeah, and I'm...uh, too lazy to start running out to my death." Grif said.

"But we need to do something!" Pyrrha said, as concern started to fill her voice.

Ren looks over at Sarge." Do you have any vehicles that can get us out their in time to save them?"

"We only have the Warthog." Sarge said, as he loaded his shotgun." But that was destroyed by that blasted tank! Damn, those Blues!"

"Hey wait..." Grif said, as he used a rifle to look out at the tank. By doing this, he spots Tex." Oh s**t! It's that chick in the black armor! She's back!"

"What chick?" Donut asked." The one that stuck the grenade to my head?"

"That's the one." Simmons said.

"The same chick whose fault it is that I'm stuck in this light red armor?"

"Uh..." Jaune said, as he turned to look at Donut." No offense, but your armor is pink."

"The kid's right, Donut." Grif said." I understand the need to safeguard your masculinity, but really, dude...It's a whole lot faster just to say pink."

Tex used the hairscope to point a target at the damaged jeep, as Hero started to climb out from under it." Oh, it's the kid. Welp, I guess he can die first. Sheila, lock onto the next target."

"Target locked." Sheila confirmed.

Kasumi regains consciousness, as she slowly stood up the see the damaged jeep. Despite being launched away from the vehicle, she spotted the tank aiming at Hero." Hero! No!"

"Firing mai-"

Before it could finish, the cannon was shot down by a fury of bullet fire. Hero notices this, and looks up to see...the Atlesian Airship firing at Sheila, as it started to land near Blue Base.

"Damn!" Tex yelled, as she steered back the tank, trying the escape the bullet rain.

Once the ship lands, it's cockpit opens, allowing for several Warthog's emerge from it.

"Ah ha!" Sarge yelled." Reinforcements!"

"No! No pueden estar aqui. Ellos arrestaran a Tex!(No! They can't be here. They'll arrest Tex!)" Lopez(Church) said, as he ran up to Jaune and the others.

One of the Warthog's reach Hero and his group, only for it to come to a halt. Inside the Warthog, Ironwood emerges from the vehicle and walks towards the tank, while Ozpin slowly stepped out of the passenger door. Tex spotted the two, and pointed the cannon right at them.

"I would not advise on that action, Agent Texas." Ozpin said, as he calmly held his cane.

"Oh, now this is just cute." Tex said, laughing a bit." The two headmasters have come to save the day."

"I wouldn't say that." Ironwood said." I would say, we've come to deal with some rogue soldiers."

"Oh don't give me that load of s**t!" Tex yelled." You two aren't here for that!" Tex placed a finger on her helmet." Your here for this little bastard, right?"

Ironwood and Ozpin turned to each other for a brief second, before looking back at the Freelancer agent." You don't have to resist us, just deactivate the tank."

"Fine, I'll deactivate the tank. But first, I need you to answer one question." Tex said, as she looked over at Ironwood." Do you remember...Project Freelancer?"

Ironwood's eyes go wide in realization." E-Excuse me?"

"Let me rephrase myself...Carolina, York, Wyoming, North, South, Washington, C.T, Mane, myself...and Alison." Tex continued to stare at Ironwood, as her voice becomes more emotionless." All soldiers, who died under your command."

The General clears his throat, before looking back at Tex." The Freelancer Project was under the command of Dr. Le-"

"Oh, so now it's the Director, huh? That's strange, because I distinctly remember _you_ being in charge of the Project. In fact, at the time, you weren't even a general." Tex said, as anger began to arise over the General." Let me guess, you must have made some deal with Elizabeth to get to your current rank, huh? How many allies did you screw over just to get where you are now? Huh, James!?"

Ironwood clenched his fist, as he started to jog towards the tank.

"General! Don't!" Ozpin shouted.

Increasing his pace, Ironwood ran towards Sheila, letting out a yell of anger. Tex aimed the cannon at the oncoming Atlas General, as Sheila locked onto him.

"Come on, you pitiful piece of s**t!"

"General Ironwood, don't!" Hero yelled.

On the roof of Red Base, Jaune and the others saw this, as Donut came running up the ramp.

"What is he doing!?" Jaune said, panic filling his voice.

"He's about to get himself killed!" Simmons shouted.

"Ohho..!" Donut said, holding a grenade in his hand. He runs up to the edge of the base and yells:" Hey, bitch! Remember me!? I saved something for ya!"

Donut throws the grenade, as Jaune, Hitomi, Grif, and Simmons were following its arc, then Hero and Kasumi, who came to the young Huntsmen's aid, then finally Tucker and Caboose.

"Man, that girl's got a really good arm." Tucker said.

The grenade lands...right on Ironwood's back, causing him to stop.

"What the-!?" Ironwood said, as he tried to look back at the grenade.

"Holy s**t!" Tex yelled.

Donut raised his fist into the air."(voice echoing) Hell yeah! Three points, you dirty whore!"

...the grenade explodes, sending the General flying into the air.

"Oh, f**k!" Squall yelled.

"Wait, was that the general?" Tucker asked.

"Damn..." Oliver said."...That was awesome! Can we do that again!?"

Tex watched the General fly away."...Well, that was very anti-climatic." She looks back Ozpin and the injured warriors." Sooo...back to killin'."

Sheila starts to move forward...only to come to a halt.

"What the!?" Tex yelled, as she tried the move the tank." Why won't it move?!"

The tank was then engulfed in purple aura, as Ozpin calmed himself, and looked back at the person who was walking towards him.

"I was beginning to wander where you were, Professor." The Headmaster said...as Professor Glynda Goodwitch walked up to him, using her riding crop to hold the tank in place." I was afraid that something had happened to you."

"Forgive me for my absence, Headmaster." Glynda said." I was following a lead that made itself present."

"Well, I would love to hear about it later on. But first, we must deal with our current guest at the moment. Would you be so kind, as to give her a fond farewell?"

"With pleasure, Headmaster." Glynda said, allowing a small smile to appear on her face. She slowly lifts up her riding crop, causing the tank to rise into the air. With a single flick, the tank is sent flying away, colliding with the rough rock walls of the canyon. Tucker sees this, and pushes himself and Caboose out of the way, as the tank explodes upon impact.

"Dios mio, no!" Lopez(Church) yelled, as he ran out of the base towards Tex." Tejas, Tejas!"

"Uh, where's Lopez going?" Grif asked Sarge, as the two watched him leave.

"To fight the enemy head on in hand-to-hand combat. Mano e mano." Sarge said." What a brave little compadre. Lopez, I never understood a word you said. But I do know one thing: You hated Grif, and that's the most important thing there is. Adios, amigo...Adios."

"Shouldn't we help him?" Simmons asked.

"Naw...That would just ruin the moment."

"Well, we're going to go help our friends." Hitomi said, as she looked back at Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren." Let's go!"

The three nod, as they run down the ramp, all while Grif and Simmons watch them leave.

"...I don't know who that girl is, but I think I'm in love." Simmons said.

"Ha!" Grif said." As if a chick like her would go for you, a nerd."

Simmons lowered his head in shame"...I hate you..."

* * *

Tex struggles to to get out from under the ruined tank, as a figure in a old cloak walked towards her. The Freelancer agent slowly looked up to see the figure standing over her. Seeing the figures face, causes Tex to let out a low chuckle.

"Let me guess, you must be my...grim reaper, right?" Tex asked.

The figure kneels down and pulled out a shotgun. They pull back their hood a bit to reveal...the woman named Alison.

"Yeah...you are my grim reaper..."

Alison placed the tip of her shotgun near Tex's helmet."...I'm not your reaper...You're not Agent Texas...I am." Alison said, as she stared at Tex with an emotionless expression.

"Aw...crap..."

"But first...Is it still there?"

"The A.I?...no, it's gone..."

Alison got to her feet, as she kept the shotgun in its place." Thanks. That's all I needed to know. Goodbye, faker...say hi to Carolina for me...in the afterlife.

Church reaches the tank, only to hear gun go off. Realizing what this means, the Blue Soldier(in a Red Soldier) runs towards the tank...only to see the hooded Alison, standing over the dead body of Tex. The Freelancer agent's helmet contained a large hole, which was spotted in the eye-center piece.

"Tejas..."Church looked up at Alison, and pointed his gun at her." Por que? Por que la matarias!?(Why? Why would you kill her!?)"

Alison looks over at the Red soldier, and stares at him for a few second...before smiling to herself.

"Relax...she's alright. She's finally at peace." Alison turned to face him." She wanted me to tell you: 'It's gone. The A.I., it's gone. Tell Church I said, thank you...' That's all." Alison walked past Lopez(Church)."...pay your respects, Church. But no matter what..." She looks back at the grieving Blue(Red) soldier." Don't say goodbye. She hates goodbyes."

After saying this, Alison walks away, as Church kneels down to where Tex was. He lowers his head, feeling guilt come over him...

Caboose slowly walks up to Church, while helping Tucker move as well." Oh no...Church isn't going to be happy with us." Caboose said, as he looked over at Tucker." I think he's going to hurt us."

"Yeah, he will..." Tucker said." But it's not Church who I'm worried about."

* * *

"Wow...Not only is she hot, but she's even a badass." Oliver said, as he slowly stood up." Goodwitch rocks..."

Hitomi:" Hey, Oliver!"

The young Huntsmen looks over to see Hitomi and the others run towards him." You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live." Oliver chuckled, as he looked up to see the female fighter hold out her hand. He smiles and takes it, as Hitomi helps him up.

Kasumi looked over at Hero, as she helped him up." Are you hurt, Hero?"

"Oh, uh...just a little bit. But, I'll be fine." Hero said, while smiling.

"Oh, that's good to know..."

Hero's smile soon faded away, as he noticed the sadness that had appeared on her face." What about you? Are you okay?"

"Oh! Um...I'm fine." Kasumi said, putting up a false smile.

Ironwood stumbles towards Ozpin and Glynda, as Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune was tending to the injured warriors. Glynda looks over, and sees that his clothes were torn, as well as covered in smoke.

"Well, it seems you survived the impact of the grenade." Glynda said, as Ozpin also noticed the General.

"Glad to see that you're alright as well, Glynda." Ironwood said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He then turns his gaze towards Ozpin." Where is the Freelancer?"

"Hmm..." Ozpin looked over at the tank." The Freelancer agent is...no longer an issue."

Alison walks out from behind the tank, before looking over at the two Headmasters and Professor. She doesn't say a single word, as the hooded woman walked away.

As they watched Alison leave, Ozpin looked back at Glynda." Now then, Miss Goodwitch. I have a question for you."

Glynda turned to face him." I will answer any question you have for me, Headmaster."

"Very well. After I received your call back at the academy, you went silent. I was beginning to believe that something had gone wrong."

The Beacon professor starred at him for a few seconds, before letting out a low sigh."...After I contacted you Headmaster, a simple thought suddenly clicked in my mind."

"And that would be?"

Glynda gave him a serious stare."...The Grimm for this class experience. They were no where to be found."

Hearing this caused Ironwood and Ozpin's eyes to widen in realization, as this very fact had escaped them as well.

* * *

 **(Blood Gulch: Caves)**

In a dark cave, where specs of sunlight flowed through several holes in the ceiling, and a calm river passed through the area, lied several large cages that were forced open. Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda enter the area, as they spot the ruin cages...and several dead Grimm(2 Ursa, and 3 Deathstalkers). Ironwood walks towards the Grimm corpses, as Ozpin inspected the cages. Ironwood looks up and spots several other corpses, which were two Atlas soldiers.

"...What happened here, Glynda?" Ironwood asked, as he slowly stood up.

"I don't know, General." Glynda said, as she walked towards him." When I arrived, the Grimm were already dead."

"So, you didn't do this?"

"No, she didn't." Ozpin said, catching the attention of the other two, as he placed a hand on one of the cages." I have seen Miss Goodwitch fight, and this seems too...barbaric for her taste."

Ironwood looked back at the two dead soldiers."...(sighs)Then this must be 'their' doing." Hearing this cause Glynda to scoff in annoyance." I'm serious! They may have sneaked their way into the canyon, and attacked these two soldiers while they were least expecting it!"

"Alright then, allow me to ask you this question." Glynda said, as a tint of annoyance filled her voice." Why would they kill the Grimm!?"

"I-I don't know why..."

Ozpin starred at the cages for a few seconds, before turning to face Glynda." Professor Goodwitch, where are the students that attended this class session?"

"The students?" Glynda said, as she stopped to think about this question. Ironwood looks back at the dead Grimm, starring at them for a brief second before both his, and Glynda's eyes go wide in realization.

Glynda/Ironwood:" The students!"

* * *

 **(Blood Gulch: Student Base)**

The three reach the Student Base in the middle of the canyon, each showing signs of panic. Upon reaching the base, Ironwood places his right hand on the door, with enough force, he rips it away from the base exterior, sending it flying into the air. The three enter the small base...to find the classroom in ruins. Papers were scattered across the floor, while desk were either destroyed or broken in half. There was no one, not a single soul, in the room, as Ironwood walked further inside.

"W-What happened here..." Ironwood said, as he looked around the room.

Glynda began to inspect the classroom, as Ozpin set his eyes on a fairly obvious setting. A certain piece that caught the eye of the Beacon Professor, and the Atlas General. The three came together, and stood in front of...a large hole which was located in the middle-wall of the classroom. The hole seemed recent, as melted iron liquid was dripping from it.

"What on Remnant caused this?" Glynda said, while looking upon the sight in shock.

Ozpin looked down at the floor, and spotted a peculiar item that caused his eyes to flicker with intrigue. He kneels down and picks up this said item, catching the attention of Glynda and Ironwood. Ozpin got to his feet, as he was holding...a red rose.

"Not a what, but a who." Ozpin said, as he starred at the rose.

"Is that..." Ironwood asked, as he walked up to him.

"Yes." The Headmaster smiled."...It's a Wild Rose."

Ironwood saw this, and turned to Glynda, who gave him a look of concern.

Ruby:" Aw, that's so unfair!"

* * *

 **(Beacon: Infirmary)**

Hero was sitting on a bed, as Aerith was using her Semblance to heal his wounds. Oliver was lying on the bed next to Hero's, while Yang was sitting on the edge, and Weiss was tending to Ilivane's injuries. Riku stood to the side, as Ruby and Jaune were sitting in chairs, that were in front of Hero's bed.

"I can't believe you guys got to fight a tank!" Ruby yelled, as she jumped up from her chair.

"I wouldn't laugh about it, Little Red." Oliver said, as Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha walked into the room. Blake looks over at Riku, who only glances at her before turning away." That tank almost killed us."

"Kind of a shame it didn't." Yang commented.

"Aw, I wouldn't want to leave you without a farewell message." Oliver said, smirking.

Yang takes Oliver's pillow, and throws it at him." Heh, whatever!"

"Well, I'm just glad that this long day is finally over." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, even though Jaune was useless." Oliver commented, while removing the pillow from his face.

"Hey!" Jaune yelled." I warned the Reds!"

"And, what else?" Weiss asked.

"Uh...I-I ran into Pyrrha and the others..?"

"It's okay, Jaune." Hero said, as a smile appeared on his face." We all played our role in stopping that Freelancer agent. You still did great in the end."

"He's right, y'know." Aerith said, as she placed a bandage on Hero's forehead." There! All done!"

"Oh!" Hero turned to look at Aerith." Thank you, Aerith!"

"You don't need to thank me, Hero. Just try to stay out of trouble, or I'm sure Cid would murder you himself."

"Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't be that mad at us." Ilivane said, as Weiss was putting away the medical kit.

"I have no idea what you people are talking about." Weiss commented, before looking over at Riku." What about you, Riku? Do you need any treatment?"

"Not at all." Riku said, not even looking up to face Weiss. He got to his feet, only to flinch in pain." I don't need any treatment." The Huntsmen said, as he started to stumble away. The Schnee Heiress sighed in annoyance, before activating a glyph which was located under Riku's feet. With the flick of a hand, Riku is sent flying back into the room, hitting the wall in the process. He falls onto a bed, as Weiss walks over to the young wolf Faunus.

"Let me see your foot." Weiss said, motioning with her left hand." I need to examine your ankle."

"Argh..."

"Hah! Looks like she's got you on a leash, Riku!" Oliver laughed." Hahaha! When's the wedding, wolf bo-"

Before he could finish, Blake elbowed him in the stomach. Oliver holds onto his stomach, groaning in pain, as Blake storms out of the room.

"Ow...What's her problem!?" Oliver said, as his voice was filled with pain.

Yang placed a hand on Oliver's head, while shaking her head." One day..."

"Ah, young love..." Aerith said, sighing in happiness." I remember those days...(sighs)So wonderful..."

Hero nervously chuckled at this, before his eyes went wide in realization. He turns to face Jaune." Oh yeah! What happened to the Red soldiers, Jaune?"

"Huh?" Jaune said." What're you asking me for?"

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

Suddenly, Nora comes running into the room, searching for something." Where is it!?"

"Nora?" Ren said, catching her attention.

"Ren!" Nora yelled, as she dashed towards him." Where is it!?"

"Where is what?"

"My hammer! My precious Magnhild!" The Huntress grabbed Ren by his collar and began to shake him.

"Oh!" Aerith said." Your hammer is at the workshop. It was damaged along with the tank when Miss Goodwitch sent it flying into a wall."

"What!?"

"Don't worry, Nora." Hero said." Cid is fixing it as we speak. He'll rebuild your hammer in no time."

"Awwww..." Nora dropped to knees." But...I want my Magnhild, now!" She cried out, while Ren placed a hand on her head, easing the pain of his childhood friend.

"Oh, don't cry miss Nora." Ilivane said while chuckling." Patience never hurt anyone."

"Oh!" Hero looked over at Aerith." Aerith, how is Kasumi doing?"

"Kasumi?" Aerith said, as her smile faded a bit, but never wavered away." Don't worry about Kasumi, Hero. She'll be alright."

* * *

 **(Beacon: Ozpin's Office)**

Standing in a straight line, the Reds and Blues stood in front(excluding Caboose, who was facing the other direction) of Ozpin's desk. The Headmaster was starring at the Wild Rose, while Ironwood stood in front of the desk, and Glynda was standing near the large office window, where the fading light of the setting sun was shinning into Ozpin's office.

"...I don't even know where to begin." Ironwood said, as he started to walk back in forward in front of the Reds and Blues. He stops in front of Simmons, and turns to face the maroon soldier." You."

"Y-Yes sir!" Simmons said, jumping up in fear of what might happen.

"Explain the purpose of this class exercise."

"W-Well, uh...I think we all know what the purpose was, s-sir."

"Explain it!"

"Ah! Y-Yes sir! We were to take the students to Blood Gulch canyon, and show them how the Atlas Military combats the creatures of Grimm! We would split them up into groups of two, and unleash the Grimm into the canyon!"

"So, my question is..." Ironwood walks away from Simmons, before sharply turning to the other soldiers." Why were you all killing each other, instead of teaching the students!?"

Hearing this caused the Reds and Blues to step back in shock and somewhat fear.

"It was all Sarge's fault, sir!" Grif said, with fear in his voice.

"Darn you, Grif!" Sarge said." Insubordination!"

"I'm not dying because of you, asshole!"

"Oh! I know!" Donut said." Maybe I can go to the nearby store, and get you some elbow grease! Let's face it, you need some after what just happened, General."

Grif/Simmons:" Shut up, Donut!"

"Okay, in my defense, I was just following orders!" Tucker said." Caboose is the one who blasted Church with a tank!"

Caboose turned to face him." Tucker!...My name is O'Malley."

Lopez(Church) held his head down, only to look up at Ironwood, and step forward. Ironwood noticed this, and looked over at the Red soldier.

"Is there anything you would like to say, soldier." The General said, as everyone now had their eyes on Church.

"..." Church remained silent.

"...Why isn't he speaking?"

Simmons reluctantly stepped up to him." Uh...Unfortunately, he can only speak Spanish...sir."

"Spanish?" Caboose asked." Oh, you mean Church! Yeah, he can speak English now."

"What!?" Simmons yelled." B-But, how is that even possible? His voice model device?"

"Device?" Tucker said." All we did was mess around with the wires for a bit."

"-The f**k!?"

Church stared at Ironwood for a few seconds."...You wanna know why we didn't follow your orders, sir?"

"I would like a answer, yes." Ironwood said.

The room went silent, as the only sound that echoed around them was that of the gear's in Ozpin's office. Church continued to stare at Ironwood as he gave his answer."...We didn't care."

"...Excuse me?" Ironwood asked, as the other individuals in the room were shocked by his answer.

"You heard me, Ironass. We didn't care."

Ironwood walked up to Church." Do you know who your speaking to, soldier?"

"...Yeah, I'm speaking to a selfish, greedy, and arrogant son of a bitch. A man who would willingly sacrifice anything or anyone to save his own ass!" Church stood face to face with Ironwood." Look, we didn't go through with your stupid class, because we don't care about this crap! We were in a feud! Red Vs. Blue! We didn't give two-f**ks about your little ego class! Sure, we're stupid. And we're not the best soldiers in Atlas, but you know what...We don't give a damn."

"...What exactly are you saying, soldier?"

"...What I'm saying is...f************************k you." Church said, dropping his gun and flicking off Ironwood." Take your ego and go f**k yourself, you ignorant, arrogant, greedy, selfish, petty, piece of **S**t!** "

The entire room was now silent, as everyone was shocked by what Church said. Ironwood was standing in front of the Blue soldier, with a face of nothing but pure anger. Ozpin took a sip from his coffee mug, while Glynda fixed her glasses, looking visibly surprised by the level of profanity that she just witnessed. One of the gears stop spinning, as the sun light in the room had now faded away.

"...Language." Donut said, breaking the silence.

* * *

 **(Beacon: Landing Platform- _An Hour Later_ )**

Grif and Simmons were standing near the edge of Beacon's Landing Platform, looking out at Vale as the light from the evening moon shined near many stars. Tucker was sitting in front of the school, while Caboose was walking around the area, searching for Church.

"Man...I can't believe they fired Sarge." Simmons said, as he held his head down in shame.

"Hey, at least we got off easy." Grif said." All of Blue Team got fired as well."

"What do you mean we got off easy? Ironwood fired us as well."

"No, he said: That he would keep us around to bodyguard Penny. Then, he would fire us after the tournament."

"Oh...Wait, so we can find someway to win his trust back, huh?"

"Nah, he'll always hate our guts. He's just basically keeping us around."

"Oh..."

"...Then again, Sarge getting fired might be a blessing in disguise. We're finally free from all the B.S that Sarge put us through."

"Sarge...why? Why did he have to go? Why?" Simmons cried out.

"...Uh, Donut got fired as well."

"No one cares about Donut!"

"...Wow. You are such a dick." Grif said, before looking back at the out skirts of Vale."...But, yeah. I don't really care that much about Donut either."

Simmons looked back at the city."...Grif?"

"...Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"...At this point Simmons, I don't even know anymore."

"Church?" Caboose said, as he continued to walk around the school grounds." Church, where did you go?" Tucker looked over at Caboose, while he continued yelling out Church's name.

"Caboose..." Tucker said, despite Caboose's yelling."...Caboose..."

"Church! It's your good pal-"

"Caboose!" Tucker yelled." For the love of God, dude. Shut up! Church is gone, man. He's not coming back, so stop yelling like a little boy who lost his mommy...Now that I say that, I'm pretty sure you don't even have a mom, do you?"

Caboose stood quiet, as Tucker got to his feet."...I told you before, Tucker...my name isn't Caboose..." The Rookie said, as he turned to speak to Tucker, his voice becoming more...deep." My name...is... _O'Malley_...!"

* * *

 **HIRO: Volume 2**

 **The Blood Gulch Chronicles-End**

* * *

 **(Beacon: Ozpin's Office)**

Ironwood stood to the side, as Ozpin placed the Wild Rose on his desk. Glynda noticed this, before looking up at the four students who stood in front of the desk. Ozpin looked up at the students.

"Several students have gone missing." Ozpin said, as he slowly stood up." Though we want to send a military unit, our culprits would easily overpower them. So, I believe that a smaller team would make a better difference. All I ask for, is your cooperation." Ozpin walked up to the students." You may refuse, if that is the choice you want."

The leader of these students...Coco Adel, stepped forward." We accept, Headmaster. Under one condition."

"And what might that be?"

"...That we be back in time for the dance, of course."

Ozpin looked over at Glynda, who only shrugged her shoulders. He looks back at Coco." Very well."

"Okay!" Coco looks back at her teammates: Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi." Team CFVY, lets hit the road!"

* * *

 **(Vale: Highwind Workshop)**

Inside a small office, where a desk stood in front of two windows, Squall and Cloud were seated on a couch, while Squall was smoking his cigar near a old fireplace.

"So, Alison ran off as soon as you all got to your feet?" Cid asked, as he took his cigar out of his mouth.

"Yeah." Squall said." But, she did take care of the Freelancer."

"While you guys were knocked out." Cloud commented." Pathetic."

"What did you say!?" Squall looked over at Cloud, growling." At least we did something, unlike you!"

"Enough." Cid said, stopping the argument from continuing on. He puts out cigar, and looks back at the two." We don't need to worry about Alison. She can take care of herself, the crazy bitch."

"But, Cid-"

Cid looked over at Squall." Also, I wanna address the whole Kasumi problem."

Kasumi was hiding behind the door which lead to the room Cid, Squall, and Cloud were in. She peeked through the door, as they continued their conversation.

Cid:" You told her about the Freelancer situation?"

Squall:" No, Yuffie told her about it. Not me."

Cid:" Still, you screwed up Squall."

Squall:" How the hell is this my fault!?"

Cloud:" Because you're a pitiful excuse for a Huntsmen."

Squall:" Watch it!"

Cid:" Alright boys, shut your f**king mouths. We need to think about how we're going to deal with Kasumi.

Kasumi heard this, and slowly stepped away from the door. She turned away from the door, and walked down the hall. The female kunoichi soon walked into the garage, and looked out onto the small area. She looks over at the main monitor, as silence fell over the room. After starring at it for a few seconds, before running down the stairs towards the monitor.

The screen turns on, displaying the word: 'PASSWORD?' Seeing this caused Kasumi to groan in annoyance.

"Darn it!" Kasumi whispered." What's the password?"

?:" It's Shera."

Hearing this caused Kasumi to jump up in surprise with an "Eep!" She looks over to see Yuffie, leaning on the wall near the door to the kitchen.

"Try the name, Shera." Yuffie said, smiling.

Kasumi heard this, and looked back at the monitor. She types in the name 'SHERA', only to gain full access to it's database.

"Have fun." Yuffie waved to her, before walking out of the room.

Kasumi stares at the monitor for a few seconds, before accessing the monitor's internet. She clicks onto the Freelancer database, and types in the Mugen Tenshin name onto the search bar. After typing in the full name, Kasumi reluctantly press enter...

* * *

 _Rebellion arising._

* * *

 **And that's the final chapter! Finally! After weeks of school work, weeks of typing all this down, I am finally done with the final chapter. Sorry I took so long with this chapter, you guys. Like I said, I had to focus on my school work, and it took me a while to complete this chapter, mostly due to the fact that I had a lot to rap up with this chapter. But, it was worth it. I am happy with how this chapter turned out, because I put a lot of work into this final chapter, so I hope you all like it.**

 **Okay, we have a lot to get through, so let's get started. First off, the revelation in regards to the Mugen-Tenshin and Freelancer connection. I know a lot of you are going to be scratching your heads as to why Kasumi is on the Database, but as Squall stated: She was placed on there by Victor Donovan. Not only Kasumi, but all the members of the Mugen-Tenshin have been placed on the Freelancer hit list. What will Kasumi do now that she has this information...I don't know, so don't ask me.**

 **The big part of this chapter is the battle with Tex and Sheila. Though this is the end of Tex, the mystery of Alison still lives on. We may know her name, but we still don't know that much about her. Alison, and the secrets that surround her will be looked further into as the series continues.**

 **As for the Reds and Blues...there. There is your answer as to why they did all this. I knew that this whole situation would lead to a confrontation with Ironwood, and I knew I wanted Church to be the one to tell him off. Everything Church and Tex said about Ironwood said may or may not be true. However, thanks to their actions, the Reds and Blues have now been discharged from the Atlas Military(actually, Grif and Simmons will be kept around until the tournament, then they'll be kicked out). What will happen to these idiotic soldiers? And lastly...who the hell is O'Malley?**

 **Lastly, the Wild Rose. The disappearance of the students is not the work of either The White Fang or Roman Torchwick. Whoever caused this, contained a red rose, a Wild Rose to be exact. For all you true fans out there, you know what this rose is, and you know what it means.**

 **The Dream Scenario of this chapter is the final installment of _A Simple Fantasy_ series. This Scenario is based on the box cover for the PSP edition of Final Fantasy III, which was the final FF game to be released for the NES game system.**

 **Thank you all for putting up with these chronicles. I know the journey was a hard and difficult one, but we managed to get through it. Thank you all for your patience, I truly mean that. Now that the Blood Gulch Chronicles is over, we can finally return to the main story. So, this is what' going to happen next:**

 **I will be going back to Volume 2-FINAL MIX and adding in some details that I left behind. I will also be adding the Epilogue to V2, so I can fully wrap up the second book in the Beacon Chronicles. After all this is done, I will be moving towards Grimm Eclipse, and from there to Volume 3. So, I hope and pray that you guys will put up with me. Thank you all for everything, and I'm sorry for being gone.**

 **Comment and let me know what you all think. Until then... _Keep moving forward!_**


End file.
